To Love You More
by Ms. Phoebe Grace
Summary: COMPLETE - As the first years gazed at the magical ceiling upon entering the Great Hall, a taller gentleman walked alongside just as amused. This transfer student caught Cho's glance. His gentle stare got her thinking of all that would unfold the upcoming year. CC/DM or CC/OC Read to find out. ;
1. Cho: Welcome Here At Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: I don't anything, but the story line. Hogwarts and most of the characters are J.K. Rowling's! I really admire her work! Oh yeah. I have one of my characters in this story. Read to find out about him. Yes he's a guy.

[New] A/N: This is an old story from an older account that I'm just trying to review and revive. I don't plan on changing the plot -just some grammar issues. It was one of my first fanfics. Btw, I plan on shipping the same couple in my next story as in this one. ;D

Welcome Here At Hogwarts-1

Cho's P.O.V.

As I entered the double doors, I felt the magic fill me again. I remembered everything that happened last year, as well as Cedric's death. I looked at the Hufflepuff table, expecting him to be there, but there was no sign of him. I held my tears back as I took my seat next to Marietta. Then Dumbledore began the welcome speech,

"Welcome, welcome all." His voice boomed, "Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. First years will enter in a few minutes, but at the moment I want to introduce another unique new student. He has been studying magic in his own home, but is now joining us He…"

"Do you think he's going to be cute?" Marietta whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes, "Matters, I haven't even seen him."

"I don't know," she said, "Wait, is that him?"

"Please welcome, Mr. Zanjoe Rodriguez." Professor Dumbledore introduced the boy.

A boy about the age of 16, with blackish-brownish hair joined Dumbledore in the front of the room. He looked Hispanic. He was tall and had brown eyes. As his eyes wandered the room, they fell upon me. They were so mysterious, yet gentle. Then Marietta tapped my shoulder.

"So do you think he's cute?"

"He's okay…" my voice trailed.

"Whatever, I think he's bloody gorgeous." Marietta continues to describe him, but I didn't pay any attention. My eyes wandered the room and met up with Draco's. He was a fifth year Slytherin. His eyes weren't in the usual icy state and his usual annoying devilish smirk on his face was replaced with an adorable grin. It was probably minutes until I noticed I was staring at him. I shook my head in disagreement. I didn't look back at him after that.

Dumbledore's speech seemed to last forever. "Zanjoe will enter Hogwarts as a sixth year student, and will be sorted along with the first years."

With that the Great Hall's doors opened and the first years entered the room. Instantly, everyone began to chatter.

"I wonder how he got in as a sixth year?" asked a boy named Anthony Goldstein, who was sitting across from Marietta. The seat opposite mine was empty.

Marietta answered, "I don't know, but he's really cute."

"Uh, yeah…" replied the boy.

"What house do you think he'll be in, Anthony?" I asked.

"Ravenclaw, for sure." Marietta said.

I chortled, "That's only because you think he's cute."

"No, I mean how smart do you think he has to be to get into Hogwarts as a sixth year!" Marietta defended herself. "He's has to be in Ravenclaw."

Anthony and I nodded in agreement.

"As I call your name, please proceed to the chair, and I'll place the Sorting Hat upon your head. Then he will sort you to your proper house." Professor McGonagall began the sorting. "Cecil Alania."

A strawberry haired, chubby girl stepped up to the chair, and the Sorting Hat was plotted atop her head.

"Simple…" the crinkly brown hat came to life. Many of the first years gasped. "Talented, very talented. I know then. How about Hufflepuff?"

The Hufflepuff table cheered for their new housemate.

While the sorting was taking place, Marietta began to chat once again. At first she was talking about the Zanjoe guy. I didn't listen. When she finally changed the subject to school, I began responding.

"What classes will you taking this year?"

""The usual," I replied.

"I know," she scoffed, "Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, D-A-D-A, and History of Magic. Besides those, Cho?"

"Mmm… You missed Herbology, Arithmancy, and Care for Magical Creatures. I love Care for Magical Creatures."

"Cho, just answer my question." She was annoyed.

I giggled, "I'm taking Muggle arithmetic. Something called Algebra."

Anthony gasped, "You're not serious are you? My cousin's friend is taking a class called Algebra Two. I think it's the second level of Algebra and my cousin said he failed."

"I think I'm in the second level of Algebra. Don't worry, Anthony. I'll manage. Besides your cousin's friend isn't in Ravenclaw, is he now?"

"Zanjoe Rodriguez." called Professor McGonagall.

The Mexican looking guy approached the chair. As the sorting hat was placed on him, it gasped. There was dead silence. Even silent for a moment or so.

Finally it talked, "Difficult. Very…Hm…..courage enough for Gryffindor, but wise enough for Ravenclaw. Wait, I see wiliness for Slytherin, yet love for Hufflepuff.

Have you done anything terrible, my boy?" the hat asked.

Zanjoe attempted to look at the hat, "No sir, not that I know of."

His voice was so calm and soothing. He can probably sing.

The hat muttered, "Well it says here you have, and you do know well what it is."

"I've snuck out of class once or twice, but that's it." confessed Zanjoe.

"Hm…" the hat muttered again.

"Just tell us what house he's in!" exclaimed Draco. All the other students began to uproar. The teachers began arguing about something. In the midst of it all, I saw Zanjoe's worried eyes. They cautiously roamed the room, and once again they fell upon me. He smiled and his look of uneasiness fled his face. It's strange what one student can do to a roomful of us.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice echoed. It was quiet in the Great Hall again. "Please proceed, sorting hat."

The Hat then spoke, "Don't worry, my boy. This isn't the first time there was a commotion about a student's sorting. It was a funny story actually-"

"Please…"Professor McGonagall interrupted, "Please sort Mr. Rodriguez so that he may take his seat."

The Sorting Hat sighed and cried, "Ravenclaw."

Our table shouted, cheered, and even stood up for Zanjoe. He must be pretty special to have caused so much commotion on his first day. He sees like a nice guy, too. I hope he feels welcome, here at Hogwarts.

[Old] A/N: So, how was it? Boring, interesting, strange? I can't believe this one chapter took up three pages on Word. I only usually type up to two ½ pages. Yay! This is a pretty long chapter for me. He he he…Hope you keep up with this story. I like it so far! I'll explain how Zanjoe was able to attend Hogwarts as a sixth year. I don't know how either, right now. He he he…..Oh and Thankies again for reading this! Please R & R.


	2. Zanjoe: Sleep

[New] A/N: This is an old story from an older account that I'm just trying to review and revive. I don't plan on changing the plot -just some grammar issues. It was one of my first fanfics. Btw, I plan on shipping the same couple in my next story as in this one. ;D

[Old] A/N: I'm sorry my story is a bit on the crappy side. But I promise it'll get better as the story progresses. I don't know if I should continue it to be a Draco/Cho fiction, or a My Character/Cho fiction. All in all I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: All credit, but my Zanjoe character and this silly plot, goes to J.K. Rowling.

Sleep-2

Zanjoe's P.O.V

It feels weird being 17 and being unfamiliar to this school. Probably other students my age know every nook and cranny in this school. We're following a fourth year to our commonroom. I'm supposed to know more than him. I'm a sixth year. I hope nobody notices my incompetence in finding my way around.

"We're near the commonroom, just one more flight of stairs." Called the blonde fourth year leading us.

We all climbed up the stairs. Then everybody stopped. The stairs began to shift. I held onto the side as well as the first years. I felt stupid. Still we continued up the stairs and we stood before a large portrait of a transparent lady with its back turned.

"Is she a ghost?" I thought to myself.

"Dearest Grey Lady?" the blond fourth year began.

"Yes?" the Grey Lady turned. "Password?" I gasped. So did the first years. I felt even more stupid.

"Rowena Ravenclaw," answered the fourth year.

"Alright, come on in." the frame opened as if it were some kind of door.

"Follow me," called the fourth year.

In a single file, we entered the Ravenclaw commonroom. A sweet pine scent lingered in the air. It was probably from the wood floor. The room was somewhat small, maybe the size of a normal living room. There were stairs opposite from the way we came in, possibly leading up to a dormitory, and beneath the flight of stairs was another door. Then in one corner of the room was a door and on the other corner -another There were portraits between the two doors. One was of a girl with a blue bow in her hair, probably my age, and the other was of the blonde fourth year. There was a fireplace between the two portraits. It was surrounded by a couch and a couple of armchairs. Opposite that, were bookshelves filled with books, magazines, photo albums, and old issues of the Daily Prophet. On the ground were four bean bag chairs on top of a shaggy dark blue rug. Two black and two blue. In the corners of that side of the room were trophies. For Ravenclaw as a house, and individual students.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round!" exclaimed the blonde fourth year, "I'm Stephen Cornfoot, a fourth year, and this year's Ravenclaw Head Boy. The other head for Ravenclaw is Sye Li. She's a sixth year."

He was then joined by a tall Asian girl Nearly as tall as me. That's unusual because I'm 5'9. But what does it matter, probably won't get into any trouble with those Head people.

"The girl's bathroom is the door next to my portrait." explained Sye. So the portrait with the girl with the bow was Sye.

"And the boy's is next to my portrait," continued Stephen. "The girls' dormitory is up the stairs. And the boys- under."

"By the way, if any boys try to get into the girls dormitory, there are spells in the room to teleport you to your dormitory. Just a warning." added Sye. "Well, curfew out of the commonroom is ten at night."

"Other than that, you're free." as Stephen finished the Ravenclaws walked here and there. I went to the dormitory, and found my stuff near a bed.

I sat on the bed for a long time. Then I lay down. It was comfortable. Lots of other boys passed by. After another half hour or so, I changed into a beater and blue boxers: my usual jammies. Again I lay on the bed with my eyes wide open. I had no idea how many hours passed until I sat up and examined the room. It was pitch black, except for occasional lightning sparks from the outside brightening the room. All the other boys were sleeping and snoring, or it seemed like it. For some reason, I just couldn't rest my weary body. I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. I rose from my bed and managed to find my robe. I searched for the exit and managed to find my way out. As I walked out of the dormitory, I put on the robe. It seemed rude to be about in boxers, even if nobody was awake.

Brightness blinded me as I entered the light. Luckily, my eyes adjusted quickly. I then walked to the fireplace and sat on the couch. Surprisingly, the fireplace's low flame was constant. I liked it. It was warmer here than in the bed under millions of sheets. I stared at the flames as they leaped and danced. Rustling of papers caught my attention. I turned and saw someone behind a recent issue of the Daily Prophet. The person was reading it intently, but I wanted to know who it was.

I coughed. The person didn't respond. I coughed a bit louder. The person gasped and slowly the newspaper descended. A beautiful Asian girl revealed her face. She had silky black hair, mesmerizing brown eyes, and a smile that seemed to never fade.

"Uh….hi," her voice resembled an angel's.

I stood up, "I- I- I'm sorry. I thought I was alone."

She stood up as well, "S-sorry I didn't mean to."

I approached her, which I supposedly shouldn't have done. "Would you like to join me by the fire?"

"I don't know. It's pretty late and class is early tomorrow." She placed the newspaper back on the shelf, and headed for the stairs.

I sighed quickly and said, "I'm Zanjoe, by the way. Zanjoe Rodriguez."

She looked down with those narrow slanted deep brown eyes, "" I'm Cho. Cho Chang."

"I-I'd really enjoy your company," I stuttered. "Even if it's just a little while…"

She seemed like she hesitated for a moment, but decided to walk back down the stairs. I guess her answer was yes. We both sat on the couch. It was quiet as we both gazed into the fireplace. Maybe this is why I couldn't go to sleep. Fate wanted me to meet her. She is worth giving up rest, just to meet. I glanced at her, and then back to the fire. Her eyes glistened as she looked into the fire. She was so beautiful.

"I think it's warmer here than in the dormitory." I felt so stupid after I said that.

She giggled, "Me, too."

I chuckled, "Really? I mean, I'm under a billion of sheets in there, but I'm still bloody freezing."

"I feel the same way. I was going to sit by the fire after I finished reading the newspaper."

"Oh, did I mess up your plan?"

"No, uh-I think you made it a little better."

"A little," I thought to myself, "At least it was little."

Her company made happier than I ever had been in months. Years even.

"I kind of knew your name. Before you told me." She broke the silence.

"Really? How?" I wondered.

"In the Great Hall-"

"Oh yeah," my cheeks began to hear. "Pretty bad first impression, eh?"

"Well you did make quite an impression down there."

"Yeah," I sighed.

She put her hand on my shoulder, "Just don't think about what other people say. As for me, I think you're going to be like Harry Potter."

"The boy-who-lived?"

"Yeah, he made quite a commotion when he first came to Hogwarts."

"I hope I don't cause as much trouble as they say he is."

Cho and I laughed. Then she yawned. She passed it to me.

"I guess I'll be going. I don't' want to be too tired to be in class." She said.

I stood up, "Yeah. Me, too.

I walked her to the stairs. I wanted to walk her to the door, but I remember the 'warning.' So I said goodbye as she climbed the stairs.

"Good-night" she looked down at me again.

"Yeah, good-night," I kind of felt sad that the day was over, but I was happy that I met Cho Chang.

She continued to climb, then at the top of the stairs she turned to me. "If-if ever you need help or even just friend every once a while, you know. Uh, you can talk to me."

I chuckled, "Thanks. I will, promise."

Finally I heard the door close, and I also went to my dormitory. After twisting and turning in bed for a few times, I found rest, as well as a friend.

[Old] A/N: So what did you think? Was it cute as a Cho/Zanjoe fanfic? Or should I change it to a Cho/Draco fic? It's somewhat your choice! Please review and tell me what you think! I wanted to write this really romantic chapter, but I'm not sure with who: Zanjoe or Draco! So please give me your advices. I mean- Zanjoe seems like a nice guy, right? But Draco (according to some fanfic I read) seems to understand Cho unlike any others! So yeah. I kinda wanted to know my fan's thoughts on the subject! And continue reading. Please Review.


	3. Cho: Instruction Begins

[New] A/N: This is an old story from an older account that I'm just trying to review and revive. I don't plan on changing the plot -just some grammar issues. It was one of my first fanfics. Btw, I plan on shipping the same couple in my next story as in this one. ;D

[Old] A/N: So? How is it so far? I'm sorry that I don't get the chapters up as soon as possible. I always write the chapters ahead before I type them. I hope you continue to read. And please review my chapters! Thanks again for reading!

Disclaimer: All credit, but my Zanjoe character and this silly plot, goes to J.K. Rowling.

Instruction Begins-3

Cho's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of books hitting the ground, people running down the stairs, and girls' constant chattering. I removed the covers from over my head and saw my alarm clock. It was 7:45. I jolted to my suitcase and grabbed my clothes and robe. I quickly changed and managed to fix my blush and eye-shadow, as well as mascara. As I was digging for my school books, Marietta entered the room.

"Oh my goodness, Cho! You're not ready?"

"I woke up late." I replied, "What's our first class?"

"Lemme brush your hair," she grabbed my brush from my trunk.

"Marie! What's our first class?" I shrieked.

"We have to go to our homeroom, uh, Charms." She replied.

"Oh yeah," I threw all my books on my bed and reached for my Charms book from the bottom of my trunk. "Finally!"

"Done!" Marietta said simultaneously.

"Done, what?" I asked.

"Your hair," she replied and handed me a headband. I looked at myself in a closet mirror. Marietta had done a good job with my hair. I quickly put the headband on and grabbed my black notebook. Marietta and I then rushed out the door and ran to the Charms room. Down three flights of stairs and to the end of the third floor hall to the last classroom to the right. Panting, we entered the room. Professor Flitwick had already begun class.

"May I help you ladies?"

"We –I –uh" Marietta stuttered.

"I –we –our clocks didn't go off." I said.

"Oh, I see," he looked down at us from his podium. "Take your seats, was watching us as we sat at the only empty seats in the classroom. My cheeks were warm from running halfway across the castle, as well as the eyes that bore holes in my head. Everyone in the class stared at us. It was only when Professor Flitwick began talking did the staring stop. Happy that the staring stopped, I listened to Flitwick,

"Welcome back Ravenclaws! And a special welcome to Mr. Rodriguez up there. This year will be a little different. Instead of mailing your schedules, Professor Dumbledore wanted the Heads of each house to pass them out." He then pointed his wand to a large stack of paper and they levitated towards Sye Li, our head girl. "Please find yours and pass the pile down, Mr. Li."

"Yes, Sir." Sye replied.

Flitwick continued explaining the new setup of the year, "As you all know, there was many more students at Hogwarts. Therefore your classes will be divided differently. Although you have your schedules, I'd still like to discuss this matter. There will be a day one and a day two. So even if you're taking the same class as your classmate, that doesn't mean that you're in their class.

"All classes, except for Care for Magical Creatures, Quidditch, and Herbology will be divided by last names. A-E names will be with V-Z. F-J will be with Q-U names. And K-P's will be together. In Care for Magical Creatures, 1st and 2nd years are together, without the matter of last names. 3rd and 4th years, and 5th and above. Herbology: 1st-3rd years, 4th and 5th years, but 6th and 7th years will be separated. In Quidditch, the people in your class year will be with you. Ravenclaws will be paired with Slytherins and Gryffindors will be with Hufflepuffs in Quidditch."

"Moans and sighs came from the class. I moaned as well. Slytherin. Well, I can't do anything about that. I'm just glad Marietta was doing to be in the same Quidditch class as me. I glanced at my schedule. Day One: Care for Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms. Day Two: History of Magic, Herbology, Algebra II, Quidditch, Quidditch. I stood from my seat and walked towards Professor Flitwick.

"Class dismissed, go straight to your next classes."

"Cho?" called Marietta.

I pointed to my schedule, and she mouthed, "See you at lunch."

As everyone left, I asked about my schedule. "Professor?"

He turned around, then noticed me below his podium. "Oh, wait a minute." He levitated himself slightly above my head. "What is it, dear?"

"I have Quidditch twice. In a row."

"Oh, so you're the one they all talk about." He exclaimed.

I looked at him in bewilderment.

"My dear, since you're taking Muggle math they wanted you to have your last day to be leisure."

"Leisure?" I asked.

"Well, you do enjoy Quidditch. Don't you?"

"Yes, very much,"

"That settles it. You're with the sixth years. Slytherins and Ravenclaws."

"Oh, okay, then. Thank you Professor." I walked out the Charms room and all I thought about was being with Zanjoe the next day. Last period. IF he was in my class.

"What took you so long?" I quickly turned around.

I replied, "I have two Quidditch periods, so I asked about it."

I expected Marietta, but saw Zanjoe. My eyes drew in wonder. He noticed them.

"Were you expecting somebody else?"

"No," I lied, "But why are you here?"

"You said when I need a friend come to you. Plus I promised."

"Oh yeah. Well, what do you need?" I was somewhat happy I met up with him.

"Where's the History of Magic room?" he read his schedule.

I pointed to the door opposite the Charms room, "There. If I were you, I'd bring a book. Professor Binn's classes are so boring."

"I see, I have my IPod." we began walking towards his class.

"IPod? Do you mean that Muggle music player?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll show it to you later." He was about to enter his class when he asked, "What's your next class?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts."

He continued walking with me, "You're class is right there. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to drop you off."

"Why? My class is downstairs. You'll be late for your class."

"Like what you said, nothing interesting happens in there."

I giggled. Both of us walked downstairs.

[Old] A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter was a bit boring with the explanation of the classes. It was somewhat necessary, because the students have to be in certain classes at certain times. It makes it more interesting! Yay! Okay this is the class schedule for Cho:

Potions- All Alone

History- All Alone

Defense Against the Dark Arts- All Alone

Arithmancy- All Alone

Transfiguration- All Alone

Charms- All Alone

Care for Magical Creatures- All Together

Herbology- Marietta, Cho, Draco, Harry Zanjoe

Quidditch- Marietta, Cho, Draco

Cho, Zanjoe

Harry, Ron, Hermione


	4. Zanjoe: Friends and Enemies

[New] A/N: This is an old story from an older account that I'm just trying to review and revive. I don't plan on changing the plot -just some grammar issues. It was one of my first fanfics. Btw, I plan on shipping the same couple in my next story as in this one. ;D

[Old] A/N: Well here we go again. It's Zanjoe's view. I promise I'll have somebody else's view besides Cho's or Zanjoe's. I'm not certain it's going to be in the next chapter, but it'll be up soon. That's a promise. Thank for reading and reviewing.

Asianravenclawgirl- Thanks for reading and I know what pair up I'll have ending this story. Yes! I made up my mind with the schmex of Cho/Draco/Zanjoe. I know who it's going to be! Just continue reading and you'll find out. Thankies for reviewing! You're a great fan!

Disclaimer: All credit, but my Zanjoe character and this silly plot, goes to J.K. Rowling.

Friends and Enemies-4

Zanjoe's P.O.V.

I had five minutes to get to my class, but I didn't care. I was with Cho. We passed by the 'legendary' Harry Potter, who said hi to Cho. There was a Slytherin who waved to Cho, too. He was that same guy who shouted while I was being sorted. I guess Cho is just very popular. At last, we arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

"Well, here we are," she said.

"Yeah, lots of people know me." she entered her room, "But not all of them are friends."

"You mean some are enemies?" I asked, "Enemies? With you"

"I guess they're envious." She put a hand on my shoulder. "I hope you know your friends and enemies."

She gave me a hug and went to her seat. I turned around and looked at my watch. Two minutes. I had to minutes to get to my class. I began to run. I ran up the stairs then all of a sudden I tripped and somebody's foot was between my shoulder-blades. Whoever it was, they were heavy.

"Made friends with Chang, eh?" I lifted my head since my arms and legs were held down. It was that Slytherin who shouted during my sorting.

He sighed. He had silvery, blonde hair and a sly small smirk on the corner of his face. His eyes were a cold icy blue.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

I scoffed. The foot on my back dug in.

"What? You think this is funny?" she squatted down, "Your back could break any second now."

I didn't reply. I think that angered him. He then yelled, "Don't you dare hurt her!"

The people holding me down released my arms and legs. I stood up and fixed my clothes. As I looked up, a fist made contact with my jaw. I think I heard my jaw crack. I placed a hand against my jaw, wishing the pain would stop.

"If you do anything stupid, you'll experience much more pain than that." Draco laughed and walked off with his friends.

I held my jaw as I hurried to the History of Magic room. I was late. I kind of figured I was going to be late. Professor Binns excused me, since it was my first day and I didn't know my way around.

Class began. Cho was right, this class was boring. I listened to my IPod while I flipped the pages of my History book. The guy beside me tapped my shoulder.

"You're bleeding," he pointed to my lip.

I touched where he was pointing. I saw red on my fingers. I was bleeding. I searched my pockets for a tissue or handkerchief. I found none. Then the guy beside me handed me a tissue. I put it on my lip. I felt the pain on my jaw again.

"What happened to you?"

"I just made friends. Other people didn't like it." I replied.

"Oh –I'm Anthony Goldstein." He held out his hand.

I was about to shake it, but I remembered the blood. So I just did a peace sign. Anthony understood. We talked for the rest of the class. Our homework was reading chapter two. It was about the four Hogwarts founders.

"What do we have next, Zanjoe?" Anthony asked as we walked out the History classroom.

"Uh…" I took out my schedule. "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Okay. Accio Defense Against the Dark Arts book," he pointed his wand in the air. A book came zooming our way, and it stopped in front of Anthony.

"How'd you do that?" I gasped.

"Accio. It's the summoning spell." He took the book out of midair, "Try it. Say Accio and then whatever you need."

I hesitated," Accio Defense Against the Dark Arts book."

Another book flew towards us. It nearly hit my face. I laughed. So did Anthony. We headed for the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. I was glad because I made another new friend.

[Old] A/N: Man, this chapter is sooo short! I'm sorry about that. Sorry, I made Draco seem like a bad guy. I'm sorry that Zanjoe got beat up. I'm also sorry I'm making Cho seem to like two people at once. I'm still confuzzled on if I should make this fic a Draco/Cho or Zanjoe/Cho. Please review for suggestions. Thankies for reading! I'll update pretty soon!


	5. Cho: End of the Day

[New] A/N: This is an old story from an older account that I'm just trying to review and revive. I don't plan on changing the plot -just some grammar issues. It was one of my first fanfics. Btw, I plan on shipping the same couple in my next story as in this one. ;D

[Old] A/N: Sorry if I've been only exchanging Cho and Zanjoe's views. My next chapter is going to be somebody else's view. I'm not sure who, though. Please give you opinion for this fic. Cho/Zanjoe or Cho/Draco? BTW hold on to your seat, because this story is pretty long!

Disclaimer: All credit, but my Zanjoe character and this silly plot, goes to J.K. Rowling.

Raven55-Thanks for the review! If you don't read much Cho/Draco fics I know a few that you can read! I really like that ship, and just message me and I'll show you some! I do try to keep somewhat detailed at times, so I include minor characters just as Anthony, since he's in Ravenclaw!

Charcharchar-Thanks for commenting on my 'new school system.' I needed approval on that! I really do like your story as well. I'll try to keep updated on yours. Please keep updated on mine.

Cutechic767- Hi! Well, I'm going to be seeing you in a few days, right? Well I hope we'll have fun at the camp! The story? It's good that you like it so far. I'm going to try to type chapters up before I leave, other than that I just want to thank you for reading and reviewing!

End of the Day

Cho's P.O.V

Transfiguration. Potions. History of Magic. So far, nothing interesting has happen to my day. I just learned how to create an effective healing potion with common herbs. It should be useful, but I don't know if I'd ever be stuck in a forest at the brink of death.

The end of the day finally came. Care for Magical Creatures taught by Hagrid. He's awesome. This is one of my favorite classes. One because Hagrid is so kind, and two because all my friends are in this class.

I walked down the hill towards Hagrid's house. Marietta was already seated reading her book. This year's book wasn't alive, due to last year's 'Neville incident.'

"Cho!" Marietta waved to me. "Cho, over here!"

I walked over to her. She greeted me with a hug.

"So how'd your day go?" I asked.

"Horrible! In first period, Ravenclaw lost 50 points in Potions," she slammed her book closed.

"Why?" I cried.

"Some girl dropped a jar of beetle eyes. Snape didn't release us until every single shard of glass was in the trash."

I giggled at her story. "You make it seem as if you were suffering for many years."

She sighed, "It felt like it.

After that, Hagrid came out of his house. I saw Ron and Hermione in the front of the crowd. Zanjoe was with Anthony in the middle of the crowd. Draco and his 'side-kicks' were in the back right-hand corner. Hagrid began his class.

"Have you guys ever heard of the mermaid?"

Some nodded. Some grunted. Some said yes.

"Well, have you seen a baby mermaid or merman?"

This stirred the crowd. I haven't heard of a baby mermaid or merman. Marietta was also surprised. Even Draco's smirk turned slightly to a grin. I smiled at his expression.

"Since you guys seem interested, let's go to the lake." Hagrid led the class to the lake.

We gathered around the side of the lake. Marietta and I were at the edge of the lake. Zanjoe and Anthony came up to us. Ron and Hermione were near Hagrid. Where's Harry? Then I saw, Draco and his crew were on the opposite crowd from me. Hagrid took a net from a rack, and swept it across the lake. He held a fish. It was as big as a carp, and had the torso of a human. Its teeth were sharp, but instead of arms it had fins. It was disgusting. Zanjoe and a lot of others thought it was cool.

"She's a beaut, ain't she?" Hagrid asked the class. "Today you'll learn how to know a boy baby merman from a baby girl. See, a girl has sharper teeth than boys'. And boy's tails are horizontal. Girls are vertical. Now grab a net. There should be enough for everyone, and catch you yourself a little fish.

The nets were on the deck. I tried to reach for one.

"Careful, they bite." Hagrid added.

I kept reaching for a net, but everyone was in the way. Suddenly, somebody pushed me from behind. I made a splash as I hit the water. I struggled to stay above water, and I gasped for air every time I was above the water. I tried repeatedly to swim to the top, but something was dragging me down. I attempted to swim upwards, but I just went down. I slowly blacked out as I felt water seeping into my nose. My mind went black. I was positive I was going to die.

I heard muffled voices, but saw nobody. Some were calm, some worried.

"She's going to be fine, Marie."

"Is she really, Madame Pomfrey?" someone's hand gently stroked my hair. "Cho, please come back."

"Ms. Edgecombe, she'll be fine. She just needs rest. Too much has happened today."

"Cho, get well." Marietta held my hand.

"Come on, Marietta." Somebody said, "Let's give her some rest."

"Yes, Mr. Rodriguez. That's all she needs."

"Okay Zanjoe, let's go." Marietta patted my hand.

"Bye, Cho," Zanjoe also held my hand.

After that, I heard doors close.

"Do get some rest, Ms. Chang." I heard Madame Pomfrey say.

My mind went to rest.

"Cho?" a voice awakened me. "If you can hear me, me and Ron just wanted to say hi."

"Uh, Cho –Harry, uh…he bought you some flowers. Lilies. They didn't have roses."

"Yeah, we told him you liked roses."

"If you're wondering where he is, he's in detention. Snape got to him the period before Hagrid's."

Hermione held my hand, "Get well, Cho."

The doors closed again. I slept again.

"Ms. Chang? I'm sorry to disturb you sleep, but it's time to drink your medicine. Its 9 in the evening." Madame Pomfrey's arm cradled my head as a glass touched my mouth. Some disgusting liquid filled my mouth and down my throat. "If they had gotten you here sooner, you'd be well by now. I heard you nearly reached the bottom of the lake. Thank goodness, Mr. Malfoy swam to your aid. You're very fortunate you have friends like Mr. Rodriguez and Ms. Edgecombe who visit you. I do hope come back, Ms. Chang. It's been quite some time since the accident. But, goodnight. It quite late."

I heard Madame Pomfrey's office door shut and it was quite again. Is it really still the first day of school? Why did Draco rescue me? Of all people I know, Draco Malfoy rescues me. If he did save me, why hasn't he visited me yet? Was I just merely asleep when he came? My train of thoughts was interrupted by footsteps. They came closer. It was strange, because I didn't hear any doors open. I felt the warmth of person by my bedside. I heard the crumpling of plastic.

"Hey, Cho," it was Draco. "It's me Draco. I brought you your favorites: roses. Light blue with a tint of purple and indigo at the tips. Just like the sky after a sunset. Just like your favorite time of the day."

I heard him place the flower on the dresser next to my bed. I wanted to say something, but didn't have strength enough.

"I –I probably should have been first to come here, since I was the one who rescued, if you want to call it that. I was the one who rescued you. But I –I uh…" he sighed.

I wondered why he didn't visit earlier. Why did he even save me? Why didn't somebody else help me? Draco and I did have some good times together. Parties at his house, parties at mine. His mom and my mom were best of friends. I'm not sure about our dad's though. I still don't understand, why of all people, did he save me?

"You're probably wondering a lot of stuff right now. If you can hear me I'll try to explain," he coughed gently. "Some idiot pushed from behind, then Potter jumped in after you. He didn't get very far because the baby mermaids kept pulling his back to the surface. It was pretty funny actually."

He laughed. I haven't heard his laugh since we were younger. I missed it. I wanted to see his smile. I wanted to see his face without his evil smirk.

"Then that new kid, Rodriguez, I think. He dove in just as I did. I believe Potter gave up. The babies were hissing at him even if he just glanced at them." He continued. It was like story-time. "I would have gotten to you sooner if Rodriguez wouldn't have slowed me down. Plus the bloody oaf, Hagrid, didn't tell us there adult mermaids in that section of the lake. They took you and Rodriguez to deeper into the lake. I cast a spell on Rodriguez's captors. He swam to the surface. So did I. If he wasn't there causing too much trouble, I would've gotten you up to the surface earlier. I don't know why I even helped him.

"I told him to not go back down, since he didn't know hell about mermaids. As stupid as I thought he was, he listened. I placed a bubble spell around me head and swam for you. You're welcome, by the way. You can thank me later. I also hope you get well soon."

There was a long moment of silence. Then I felt a hand on my hand. I also felt his fingers run gently through my hair. They were warm, unlike how I imagined them: cold. They were so soft, too. I didn't know how gently he could touch. I always thought he didn't know how be caring, but he did.

"Cho…" he inhaled deeply, "I –I…uh…."

Doors crashed open.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Madame Pomfrey called.

Draco's hands were gone. I only heard doors opening and closing. Then hurried footsteps coming closer. A cold, wrinkled hand touched my forehead.

"Oh dear, who was here?" Madame Pomfrey wondered aloud. "Oh my."

She then took her hand from my head and I heard doors open and close. As she left I manage to utter, not a word, but a name,

"Draco."

[Old] A/N: Well how was this chapter? It was LONG! And took some time to type it up. I'm typed this up from a laptop BTW so it was harder! Thank you again for my reader and reviewers, you are well known! And for those who don't review, I know you read! I think you guys are awesome! Please keep reading and TRY to review!


	6. Draco: Lots on My Mind

[New] A/N: This is an old story from an older account that I'm just trying to review and revive. I don't plan on changing the plot -just some grammar issues. It was one of my first fanfics. Btw, I plan on shipping the same couple in my next story as in this one. ;D

[Old] A/N: OMG, right? It's not Cho's view, or Zanjoe's. It's Draco's. Be amazed with the new view. Please keep reading and I love your advices and opinions. Like I promised you, this is a new person's view. I hope you like it.

cutechic767- Yeah, surprisingly, Draco does have a sweet side to him! Please continue to read. Thanks for the reviews!

Lots On My Mind

Draco's P.O.V.

I entered the Slytherin common-room only to find Pansy tugging at my waist.

"Dracie, where have you been?" she whined.

"I –uh –I had to stay overtime with Professor Snape," I lied.

"Detention? With Snape?" she wondered. "But you're his favorite student. Why would he -I'll have a talk with your dad about Snape."

"Wait! Uh...No!" I hesitated, "It wasn't detention, Pansy. I just –he needed help creating this one mixture, and I am his favorite, so he chose me to stay afterwards."

She put her index finger on lip, "Oh, okay then."

I sat on the couch and exhaled deeply. Pansy held keys before my face. I stared at them as she jingled them. I think they were Prefect bathroom keys.

"Let's go, Dracie. Let's go to the Prefects' Bathroom." She tugged my arm, "Let's have some fun."

"I'm tired, Pansy," I pulled my arm out of her grip.

"Draco Malfoy! Let's go!" she stamped her foot.

I sighed. "Pansy, not now. I'm not in the mood. I have lots of things on my mind."

This was the first thing I said to her that was true. I do have a billion things on my mind. I had her; I had Cho; Zanjoe; Zanjoe's reaction to me rescuing Cho; my friends' reaction to my actions. What the hell am I feeling? I don't even know myself. Does Cho do all this to her admirers? Wait –did I just say I admire Cho? Cho Chang, the famous girl in Ravenclaw.

"_Draco, get a hang on yourself, buddy_." I thought to myself. My head had a headache bigger than my head.

"Dracie, poo?" Are you alright?" Pansy was in front of me now. She placed a hand of my shoulder, and another on my left cheek. She leaned for a kiss. I turned my head and let her kiss my cheek.

"What's your problem!" she screamed. "What's wrong with you?"

I patter her shoulder, "Cho, calm down…"

"Cho? I'm not –"

"I mean –uh –Pansy."

"Why'd you say Cho –"she gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. She stood up and back away from me. "You like her."

"No –what?" my lies came back, "Pansy, look…"

"Draco, your father and I are going to have a long talk about this Cho issue. What do you say about that?"

"What? Pansy? No…" I stuttered, figuring out what lie should I say, "Cho's just a –a nobody. I like you, see?"

She headed for the girls' dormitory.

"Pansy, I've always liked you. You know that. Why should I change now?"

She turned around and ran to me.

"_Oh boy,_" I thought, "_I'm in for a lot of lying._"

"I'm sorry, Dracie," she was crying, "For doubting you."

"Me, too," I lied once again.

I held her waist and led her to her dormitory door. I hugged her and said goodnight. She didn't reach for another kiss. I was thankful. I turned to go to my dormitory.

"Draco?" I turned around.

She was standing in the doorway of the girls' dormitory, "I love you." Her eyes glistened as she those words. I didn't know what to say, because I didn't love her.

"Me…too." I replied as I crossed my fingers behind my back. She didn't notice it. I watched her enter her dormitory and close the door, before I entered mine. I didn't even bother to change. I just took off my robes and hung them on a rack. I collapsed on my bed.

The entire day ran through my head like a movie, "My meeting with Cho in the morning; my gift I offered to her; the slow day; Potter screwing big time in Occulemancy; then Goldstein pushing Cho into the lake. Then Scarhead and the new kid try to rescue her. The giant oaf finally confesses the babies are poisonous. Bloody idiot! Cho could've been dead by then!

"Wait? Why do I care so much for Cho all of a sudden? I met her when we were young. My mother and her mother were great friends. Not so much father. But, why all of a sudden, feelings erupt for her. Pansy! Why don't I have the urge to kiss her? If father finds out what I just did to Pansy, how I rejected a kiss; and how I feel about ho. I'm going to be dead, maybe worse. Then I do admit that I don't feel what I once felt for Pansy. I feel a lot more for Cho. I hope nobody finds out. Or father will have my body roasted for Christmas."

I swung the covers over my head and somehow managed to sleep.

[Old] A/N: So? How was my first chapter in a different view? And –oh! Draco likes Cho! Huh? How about Zanjoe? Does Zanjoe like Cho? Then who does Cho like? I know, but you guys have to wait to find out! Read and find out! Please Review:D


	7. Zanjoe: Astronomy and Quiddich

[New] A/N: This is an old story from an older account that I'm just trying to review and revive. I don't plan on changing the plot -just some grammar issues. It was one of my first fanfics. Btw, I plan on shipping the same couple in my next story as in this one. ;D

[Old] A/N: I know I've been posting chapters much quicker than you guys can review, but please do review. They're very helpful. Well, I'll be gone for a week, so I won't be able to post chapters. I'll keep writing the story, and I'll post them once I get back! Promise! I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit confusing, but just message me if you don't get it.

Disclaimer: All credit, but my Zanjoe character and this silly plot, goes to J.K. Rowling. (BTW, I forgot the Disclaimer on Chapter 6. Sorry…)

Astronomy and Quidditch

Zanjoe's P.O.V.

It's been a week since Cho's accident. Hagrid's been suspended. Poor ol' bloke. I hope nothing serious happens to him. As for Cho, she's back to normal. I mean she's out of the Hospital Wing. The talk about Draco saving Cho has died down, but I still wonder why he saved her. Does he like Cho?

"Hey Cho," Marietta called. Cho ran down the stairs from the girls' dormitory.

"Hey guys!" her hair was in a ponytail, a sign that she was happy.

"Ready for Quidditch, Cho?" Marietta asked.

She put her Quidditch robes on. "Yup."

"I'm ready for Astrology," I said.

The two girls giggled as we headed out the Ravenclaw common-room. We walked down one flight of stairs and hung around the Astronomy classroom door. We talked about Astronomy and Quidditch.

"We learned how to make a map with the stars. I found it kind of useful." I said.

Marietta giggled, "Tell me about it sometime. My dad loves to camp like muggles."

"I learned a new move in Quidditch." Cho added.

"Yeah? Well, let's hear it." I replied.

"You know how you need to be smaller in order to go faster?"

"Yeah," Marietta said.

"If you twirl, you also go faster!"

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, "I heard about that. Seekers use that all the time."

"Cho!" a voice called. We turned to see who it was. Draco ran towards us. His hair wasn't gelled. It looked strange.

"Hey Draco," Cho and Marietta chorused.

"Hi," I grunted.

He nodded at me, then sarcastically said, "Ready for Quidditch, ladies?"

"Yeah," Cho giggled. Draco held out his elbows, and Marietta and Cho took them.

"Bye Zanjoe." The girls chorused again.

I was left alone. Freaking Draco. I stamped up the Astronomy Tower. Professor McGonagall taught this class. She says Professor Dumbledore's too busy with who knows what. I don't really care. She welcomed us, but I just walked to my telescope.

"Today we'll be learning more about the abstract constellations…"

I didn't listen. I focused the telescope on Madame Hooch's class. Cho and Draco were partners, since they were both Seekers. I quietly cast a Sonorus to hear what they were talking about.

"Have you ever tried to fly upside-down?" Draco asked.

"No…" Cho giggled.

Draco showed her how to. Then she mounted her broom as well. Draco assisted her. She slowly flipped to her back.

"Careful now." He held her back.

"What the…" I said aloud.

"Mr. Rodriguez!" yelled Professor McGonagall. "Would you like to share what you see in your telescope?"

"I –uh –I -uh" I stuttered.

Her eyebrows rose.

"Orion," I shed my telescope to point upwards.

"So you were listening," she put her hands together. "15 points to Ravenclaw."

I returned to my 'investigation'. Cho was hitting bludgers towards Draco. He dodged them. Then one hit him, and he fell from about ten feet. Cho instantly was be his side, and cradled his head. I cast another Sonorus.

"Are you okay?" Cho cried.

Draco snickered, "I'm fine. Don't over-react."

"Over-react?" she pulled her arms from under his head.

His head fell to the ground, "Bloody –Cho, that hurt."

"You deserve it. You should cut off all your hair so you could see ALL of the Bludgers coming towards you." she reached for her broom.

Draco got to his feet, "Cut my hair?"

"Yeah," she mounted her broom and took off. "Hit some Bludgers this way, Draco."

Draco picked up the bat and released some Bludgers Cho's way. She was better at dodging than Draco.

"That's not a bad idea," Draco panted after hitting a curve bludger.

"What isn't?" Cho flipped to the right.

"Cutting my hair."

"I'm just joking…" she flew back to the ground.

"No, no. I'll put it as an option for tomorrow's hairstyles." Both of them laughed. I scoffed.

"Mr. Rodriguez!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed again. "What, may I ask, are you looking at now?"

"Galaxies, ma'am" I lied, pointing my telescope upwards once more.

"Please continue to mage 74 to Cancer." She ordered.

I didn't look forward to Quidditch with Cho anymore.

I mounted my broom and headed to Flint. He tossed the Quaffle and I practiced clocking them with my broom rather than my hands. When it was his turn to block, he kept complaining about me throwing them too hard. I couldn't help it, I threw my anger alongside the ball. Anger at Cho, and Draco. Cho is hanging out with that slimy git. Just the thought of it makes me hurt.

After class, Madame Hooch announced the Quidditch teams. I made keeper for Ravenclaw. Cho was the new Quidditch captain. After the announcements, I headed for the common-room, trying to avoid Cho. She caught up with me once I entered the room.

"Zanjoe, what's up?" she grabbed my arm.

I shook her off, "Nothing."

"Something bothering you?" she asked curiously.

"Ask your _friend_, Malfoy." I nearly yelled. I walked into the boy's dormitory.

She hurried after me, "What? Zanjoe –explain to me what's wrong. I'm confused."

"You're friends, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," she shot.

"Just…friends?" I shot back.

She hesitated, "Y –Yeah."

I knew she was lying. She liked Draco, and I felt it. I saw it in her eyes. "Cho, don't say things you don't really mean."

I'm not sure if that came out right, but then I shut the door in her face. I didn't mean to, but I did. I wanted to open it and say sorry, but it was too late. I heard muffled voices talking.

"Cho?" It was Marietta, "Wha –what's wrong?"

Cho was crying. "I don't know…I think Zanjoe's angry at me. For hanging with Draco. I really don't know."

"Why?" Marietta's voice faded.

"I don't know…" Cho's faded as well.

Shit. I made her cry. I don't want her to cry. I don't want Cho to cry, or think I was angry at her. I'm angry at Draco. Something is up his sleeve. I can felt it. I need to settle this mess. I need to save Cho from Draco, and whatever his plan is to hurt her. I love her. I'm in love with Cho Chang.

[Old] A/N: OMG! The cuteness of these boys. Both like Cho. But Cho only sees them as friends? Stay tuned and keep reading! I'm loving this! I now have a thought on how this story will end…but it may change. Do you like it so far? Well I'll post a new chapter in a week or so! Also try to read my new story: Jack Jr. Bye! And Please Review This Story.

[New] Jack Jr. didn't pull through as I hoped. But it's all good. I'm working on 'Like Father, Like Son' –Cho/Draco ship.


	8. Draco: 'You're Welcome' Gift

[New] A/N: This is an old story from an older account that I'm just trying to review and revive. I don't plan on changing the plot -just some grammar issues. It was one of my first fanfics. Btw, I plan on shipping the same couple in my next story as in this one. ;D

[Old] A/N: Well, after the long week in Italy I'm back online. This chapter will lead to Cho's decision on who she likes! I hope it isn't too cheesy or anything….Thanks for reading again. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: All credit, but my Zanjoe character and this silly plot, goes to J.K. Rowling.

Cutechic767- Thanks for the fun time in Italy. I hope this chapter is to your liking!

Charlesisjustreading- Well, I don't know if I should tell if it's going to be a Cho/Draco or a Cho/Zanjoe, but I do know which one it is….Keep reading. Thanks for the review.

Asian-Ravenclaw-Girl- It's great that you like it. Please continue to read.

'You're Welcome' Gift

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up earlier than usual to avoid Pansy in the common-room. I went straight to the boy's bathroom and too scissors out of my bathrobe pocket I had stuffed in there earlier. I was going to but my hair, just as Cho suggested. I was under a spell, and everything she likes I have to do. My hair fell to the floor in bunches. At first, I cut off anything my hands got a hold of, but as the bunch thinned I began to style. My hair turned out messy, but charming. I changed into my class robes, and burned the waste with the flick of my wand.

I fastened my belt and hurried out the bathroom. I grabbed my Transfiguration book and went out the common-room. In the Great Hall, there were many first and second huddled in their groups by their tables. Surprisingly, the younger students woke up earlier than the older. I saw Cho at the front end of the Ravenclaw table. Her head was buried in her arms. I approached her, but she didn't lift her head. I planned on placing an arm around her. Instead I sat down. If she lifted her head, I hoped she'd notice my hair.

"Cho Chang, the extra-ordinary girl in Ravenclaw, who's famous for her mysterious smile that never fades…" she lifted her head.

"Were you crying?" I asked sarcastically.

She giggled and wiped her tear stained face. I wanted to wipe them for her, but something held me back. As she wiped tears on her cheeks, new ones came back down. Finally, she gave up and let them run.

"Cho, what's wrong?" I reached into my pocket for my handkerchief. It was my silky emerald one. I handed it to her. She used it. I didn't mind. I was going to give it to her anyway.

Finally she spoke to me, "I –I think Zanjoe…"

She stopped sobbing and gasped. She placed a hand over mouth and pointed at my hair. "You –you…"

"Yeah, I took you advice. Does it look nice?" I ran my hand through my hair.

She giggled. Her smile came back. Her cheeks were rose again. The sight made me smile. No, not smirk. Smile.

"It's funny," she started to laugh. Her face was dry of tears.

I frowned and said, "So…you don't like it?"

She continued to giggle, "No, no…It's just you look –remind me of my first crush."

"Crush, eh?" I put my elbow on the table and winked at her. I acted like I was flirting with her. Well, not exactly 'acting.'

"Yes, crush…" she looked deep into her eyes and me into hers. I wish that stare didn't end, but it did. She looked into mid-air. "He had short blonde hair that he always gel-ed up like porcupine quills. That was his nickname: Porcupine."

I laughed, "Porcupine?"

"Yeah, he had these gorgeous sky blue eyes I'd always get lost in."

"Wait –you? Cho Chang? Gets lost? Didn't you have a map?"

We both laughed.

"Draco, that was so corny."

"Yeah, but you laughed."

She sighed, "I did, didn't I?" Draco…Thanks."

"For what?"

"Saving me, twice actually."

"Twice?"

"Yeah, the lake. And now.

"Now?"

"Yeah, I was on the brink of breaking down."

"Really, why?"

"Because, my best friend turns out hating me," tears came back to her eyes.

"Marietta?" I felt stupid not knowing anything.

"No, Zanjoe."

"Him?" I blurted. "Best friend?"

I was ready to insult him in as many ways as possible. I wanted to find him and knock one up his jaw. Yet Cho's soothing voice calmed my temper.

"Yeah, best friend." Cho said calmly. "I thought he was more than a friend, too,"

My muscles tightened at what she said. I felt my heart crack. Damn. She likes him. If so, then why am I still here comforting her?

"H –how about I try to cheer you up?"

"No, Draco…it alright." Teardrops began to fall again.

I don' know why, but I insisted. I didn't want her to be sad. I liked Cho. No…I loved Cho.

"Just count it as a 'You're Welcome' gift. From me, to you. And your 'Thank you' gift. From you, to me."

I stared deeply into her almond eyes. It was like staring into the night sky. Stars sparkled in every direction. I've fallen in love with this girl, and I don't know how to fall out. My head slowly lowered to hers, as I lifted her chin. She didn't resist. We came closer and closer and-

"Draco!" a voice shrieked. It was Pansy.

I quickly stood up, and ran to Pansy. I tried to find an excuse why I was with Cho, why my hair was cut, and why I was in the Great Hall so early. No answers came. As I approached Pansy, she threw questions at me like bludgers in a Quidditch game.

"What the bloody hell was that?" her voice was so loud probably people down in the Slytherin common-room could hear her.

"We –we were just talking about Quidditch," I managed.

"You were about to kiss her!" her eyes watered.

"Pansy!" I hissed, "No, what! I was angry at her. I was about to give her 'Draco poison.' You know what I'm talking about."

Tears fell from her eyes.

"Pansy…no, don't' cry." I hugged her, but didn't mean it. "I'm sorry for making you feel sad. You know the way I am. The wait I deceive girls to get what I want."

"Deceive?" she pulled from my hug. "Me?"

"No!" I cried, "Never you. You and I have been friends forever."

She hugged me tightly and my shirt became wet from her tears. "I'm sorry, Draco."

My arms didn't want to wrap around her, but I forced them to. "It's okay, Pansy. It's okay."

I turned my head to Cho. She was looking my way, her face tearstained as well. I had to stop faking my feelings for Pansy. Damn. Torn between to lovers. Me and Pansy. She loves me, but I love Cho.

Pansy led me to our table, and we sat together. Breakfast seemed to last forever. Pansy talked nonstop about her upcoming winter vacation. My attention was towards Cho. She sat with Marietta. She was extremely quiet. I stole glances at her. At times, my eyes met up with hers. I didn't have any classes with her. I'll miss her beautiful face until tonight. It has to be perfect.

The day passes slowly. Transfiguration, Potions, History. In Occulemancy, Harry and I argues as usual. It was insane how he didn't understand the concept. Snape probably deducted 75 points or more from Gryffindor that period. Finally, Care for Magical Creatures. I didn't care much for the class. I was just there to save Cho from any more danger. I may also steal glances every now and then. I do believe she steals a few herself.

I never noticed her beauty. Her soft, glossy, raven hair; her almond eyes; and her graceful steps. I wonder if she'll ever feel the way I do.

Class began. A scrawny lady stood in the front of the class, since the giant didn't know how to teach the class properly. This lady blabbed nonstop about unicorns. She told us to write a report on a unicorn's habitat for next class. She explained the information was on page 117. I was just glad Cho was safe from any mishaps. She was safe from any more encounters with giant chickens or poisonous fish. The only harm that'll come to her is Quidditch. Then the idea hit me. I knew how I was going to begin our date. On a broom! She loves flying, and so do I!

Class was almost over. I ordered Goyle to pass a note to Cho. It reminded her of my 'You're Welcome' gift. It told her to wait for me in her dormitory and I'll pick her up. I have no idea how I'll do that, but I will.

I stole one last glance at Cho before heading to the common-room. I successfully evaded meeting up with Pansy. I went to the boy's dormitory and changed into causal clothing. Baggy denims, light blue long-sleeve Polo, with a beater inside. I splashed some gel into my hair and spiked it. Just like Cho's crush: Porcupine. To keep the other boys' suspicions low, I put my bathrobe over my clothes. Still the wondered about my hair.

"Draco, what's up with your hair?"

I threw a pillow at him, "New look. Like it?"

"Yeah, it's good."

"Trying to show off to some girl?"

I scoffed, "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"I –I was just saying… you know."

"No, I don't," I pulled the covers other my body, hoping not to mess my hair, "Go to sleep you buggers."

The lights went out and I waited until I heard snoring. I waited for the right time. The perfect time.

[Old] A/N: What a long chapter! I didn't think it was going to be this long! It was nine pages on paper! Was it worth it? Oh, do you like the date idea with Cho and Draco? Guess! Continue reading and please review!


	9. Cho: If We Fall in Love

[New] A/N: This is an old story from an older account that I'm just trying to review and revive. I don't plan on changing the plot -just some grammar issues. It was one of my first fanfics. Btw, I plan on shipping the same couple in my next story as in this one. ;D

[Old] A/N: Well here goes the date! I hope you like it. It's not that long, but not that short either. I personally think it's worth it. Especially what Draco does? No! I'm not telling you, you have to read! Please Read And Review!

Disclaimer: All credit, but my Zanjoe character and this silly plot, goes to J.K. Rowling.

Cutechic767- I'm using this other song. Sorry, but if just fit the moment. Read it to find out! Yuppers. I'm also glad you like it! I'll post a little slower now, since I have a job so yeah…. But thanks for reading! If you get friends in NC that like romance and Harry Potter, can you introduce this story to them? And me too?

The Real Cho- I do, too. So far a lot of peoples like the Cho/Draco fiction. Thanks for R&R-ing. Hope you continue to read!

If We Fall In Love

Cho's P.O.V.

I heard knocking on glass. I searched the dark room and remembered the window. I went to it, and then hesitated. I read the note once more:

'Remember my 'You're Welcome' gift. Wait in your dormitory until after eleven. The boys in my dormitory sleep late, sorry about that. I'll pick you up by your bedside.

Yours Truly

Your Savior

P.S. Wear Casual clothes. Warm ones, it might be chilly. I hope you enjoy.'

I wore a light blue dress with a cute flower in the bottom right-hand corner. It dropped slightly above my knees. Over it, I had a thin white open sweater. He did say casual, but all my other clothes are being washed, except for my robes. He knocked on my window again. Without hesitation, I opened it. It was Draco. His hair was up in spikes. That indicated he remembered what I told him earlier. He was on his broom. Nimbus 2001.

"Flashy," I said.

"Want to go for a ride?" he held his hand out.

I looked at his hand. Then at this face. It was gentle and pleasant. His normal cold, hard face was nowhere in sight. He had a smile where a smirk is normally found. It was unusual, but I liked it. I was a wonderful change.

"Take it. It won't bite." He extended his arm.

I put my hand in his. His gorgeous smile grew.

"How do I get on?" I asked as I stepped on the windowsill.

"Just jump out. I'll catch you; well… do you trust me?" He let go of my hand and mounted his broom. His smile was too beautiful to resist. I jumped out of the window, and he flew away without me. I'm falling from the sixth floor of Hogwarts. My heart pounded and I lost my breath. Out of nowhere, Draco swooped by and I was sitting behind him on his Nimbus. Although, I wanted to strangle him for the fright he gave me, my arms wrapped themselves around his torso. We flew away. I'm not sure to where, but I don't care. I'm with the guy I trusted and really like. Maybe even love.

The view from the air was incredible. The lake was enormous. The lake had a captivating reflection of the night sky. Black with no light except for the moon. The site of the castle was nice. Nice to see it from a distance. Nice to spend some time away from it. Away from the troubles of life.

We approached a gazebo hidden in the midst of the forest. I was white, with vines wrapped around every post. Candles of all shapes and sizes created a romantic ambience. They floated in midair, sat on the ground or on the gazebo itself. There were roses blooming on the vines. They were blue with a tint of indigo. My favorites. In the gazebo hung a swing enough for two. I looked at Draco. His smirk returned, but his eyes and his face was still gentle and reassuring. He held his arms out, beckoning me to enter the gazebo. I smiled at him and entered the gazebo. He followed me and we both sat on the swing. I thought the silence would last forever, but it didn't,

"So…" Draco sighed, slightly pushing against the floor to swing the swing.

"So…" I echoed.

"Do you like it?" he asked quickly.

I looked at him in the eyes. Butterflies flew in my stomach; as if they had nothing better to do than pester me. His warm, welcoming smile became present. I felt my cheeks turn red. I had to reply.

"It's not exactly what I had in mind…"

His smile faded, "Oh…"

I smiled, "Because it's much better."

Quickly, his smile returned. This time it was from ear to ear. He was much more handsome than I had noticed. His eyes were actually a mesmerizing gray and not ice blue. In fact, there weren't blue at all. His hair: spiked up. Just like Porcupine's. We looked into each other's eyes, and time stood still. Slowly we came closer. Slowly, we came closer without knowing it. Just as we were about to touch, an owl swoops just above our heads. We jumped back to opposite sides of the swing.

"Hey, look the first star!" I cried pointing to a bright dot.

He chuckled. "That's not the first star."

"No? Then what is?"

"Not what, who…"

"What?"

"You. You're the brightest star of all of the stars to come."

I blushed. He smiled.

"So –uh," Draco muttered. "Do you like to sing?"

I grinned, "What?"

"Do you like to sing?" he repeated.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"How about I sing you something?" he stood up and walked to the edge of the gazebo. "Will that be alright with you?"

"You can sing?" I exclaimed.

He laughed, "Yeah, I can sing best behind my shower curtain."

We laughed together.

"So, is it okay with you?" he turned towards the lake, "If I sing?""

"Yeah," I put my feet on the swing, "I want to see what you've got."

"There will be no ordinary days for you, if there is someone who cares like I do." He sang, "You have no reason to be sad anymore. I'm already ready with a smile, with just a glimpse of you…"

I gasped. This was my favorite song, "Draco. I –I love this song!"

"I know," he replied, "Want to sing it with me?"

He walked towards me and continued to sing, "You don't have to search no more, 'cause I am someone who'll love you for sure."

He took my hand as I stood up. "Your turn."

I smiled as he placed my arms around his neck and his around my waist. I sang "If we fall in love, maybe we'll sing this song as one…"

"If we fall in love," he continued. "We can write a better song than this…"

"If we fall in love," I hugged him closer, "We will have this melody in our heads…"

We began to sway to our voices. He kept on singing, "If we fall in love, anywhere with you would be a better place…"

His voice trailed, and he stood still. I forgot everything, everybody, except for the one whose arms I'm in. I was lost in his beautiful eyes. Once again, our faces came closer. Our lips came closer. They soon came together, sweetly and gently. It was slow, as if he were afraid of frightening me. My feet felt like they were melting, and my head was spinning. I sighed deeply and leaned into his strength. Slowly, he eased his mouth from mine. My eyes remained closed until I snapped back to reality. His arms were still around my waist, and mine around his neck. We looked at each other. I took my arms off him. He did, too. I've never felt so uncomfortable in my life.

"I –uh," he began to stutter, "I'm –uh…"

"It's okay," I inhaled.

"I think –I –uh…" he walked to his broom, "Do you want to go back now?"

I nodded, biting my lower lip.

He let me get settled on his broom before he mounted it. The ride was quiet. I waited for him to say something, but he didn't. We were soon approaching the castle. I had to break the silence.

"Your voice was marvelous." I felt stupid.

He laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah, plus that was my favorite song."

"I know." He said as we reached my dormitory. When I stepped onto the windowsill, I turned to him.

"How do you know?"

"A wise bird told me." He nearly left, but I grabbed hold of his arm, nearly falling out of the window.

"Draco," he turned, "Thanks, again…"

He shook his head, "No, thank you."

"You'll still hang with me, right? Even after tonight?" I asked.

"I should be the one asking that," he smiled. "I mean; after what happened."

"Yeah, we'll hang." I smiled back, "As long as it's okay with you."

"Okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow for Herbology then?"

"Sure," I giggled.

"Good night, then." He leaned from his broom and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Then he was gone. He flew away, back to his dormitory, I guess. My hand was on the spot where he had kissed me. I was frozen on the windowsill, asking myself if I had fallen for the Prince of Slytheryn.

[Old] A/N: Holy Crap! That was a long chapter! So…has Cho really fallen for Draco? Confusing, I know. I'm not so sure myself, but lots of people think it should be so. BUT WHAT ABOUT ZANJOE? Oh well. It does get better. The angry fire starts between Draco and Zanjoe. They throw names and spells at each other. Oh this'll be good! Please review. Thanks for reading.

BTW: If you like romances, please read 'Jack Jr.' it's an adventure/romance. Its new, so please give you opinions!

P.S. Disclaimer: The song: 'If We Fall In Love' is by Yeng Constantino. All rights reserved to Pinoy Dream Academy. I hope it's alright I used a part of the song in my story.

[New] A/N: Wow, I didn't know I wrote that corny. Haha….


	10. Zanjoe: Cho Leaves

[New] A/N: This is an old story from an older account that I'm just trying to review and revive. I don't plan on changing the plot -just some grammar issues. It was one of my first fanfics. Btw, I plan on shipping the same couple in my next story as in this one. ;D

[Old] A/N: This is a big jump! I'm so sorry, too. Okay well after the date, Cho's going home for winter break…Yeah bummer eh? Well I hope you enjoy this chapter….It kinda shows you how the fighting really starts between Draco and Zanjoe! And I'm sorry about the title. It's so corny! Lol.

Disclaimer: All credit, but my Zanjoe character and this silly plot, goes to J.K. Rowling.

Cutechic767- Yeah. I kinda figured the song matched well. Cause they weren't really in love YET! Get me? Lol….

Dragonflybaby- Thanks for becoming a fan! I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story! He he he…

Cho Leaves

Zanjoe's P.O.V.

"Cho! Marietta Wait Up!" I ran out of the boy's dormitory, out of the boy's dormitory, and all over Hogwarts. Finally, I caught up with them. I approached them and panted.

"Hey Zanjoe!" Marietta says calmly.

Between gasps for air, I said, "Why –why didn't you wait up f –for me?"

They both giggled.

"Sorry about that, Zanjoe," replied Cho. "I had to confirm my pass to go home."

After catching my breath, I reached into my packet and took out a present. I handed the small blue parcel to Cho. She smiled at me.

"Don't open until Christmas." I smiled back.

"I won't," she put the present in her handbag, "I promise."

Marietta hugged her one last time. So did I. Then she entered the train that'll be sending her back to her home. I'll miss her over Winter Break, especially on Christmas day.

Within seconds of her departure, Draco Malfoy and his 'goonies' entered the scene. He was clenching a well-wrapped present. I'm taking it was for Cho. I snickered.

"Something funny, Rodriguez?" he hissed at me.

I remained calm. "It just looks like you missed Cho."

He stared me down, from head to toes. He hissed again, "You so sure I'm here for Cho?"

I laughed, "Who else is there?"

"Pansy Parkinson," he hesitated. He was obviously lying.

"Sure," I taunted.

He pushed my shoulder. I was about to push back, but I felt a tug on my arm. Marietta was holding me back.

"Is that your girlfriend, Rodriguez?" he sneered.

I looked at Marietta, then at him. "That's none of your concern."

He smirked, "Well next time don't bring her. Next time it's just you and me. One-on-One"

Marietta tugged my arm. "Zanjoe, let's go. We'll just get into trouble."

I nodded and we left. I heard Draco and his gang laugh and jeer, as we walked away from the situation.

"What was that for?" We walked back to the school.

She was still hanging onto my arm. "I just saved your life."

I pulled her off. "I could take him. Just because I'm new doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah, but his spells are much advance for you. Some spells are even forbidden."

"If they are forbidden, why does he use them?"

"Because he's Draco. He doesn't know right from wrong. He'd attack anyone in his path."

"Wait a minute, if he attacks anyone why did he care if you were there when we fought?"

"I'm a girl…I don't know."

"You sure? He pushes girls in halls all the time."

"I really don't know. Just be happy he didn't attack you. If he did, your head would've been gone by now."

I laughed.

"No, I'm serious." Her face was straight.

"Oh well, next time I'll be ready."

"To be sure, I'll show you some spells. You can also look up some spells in the library."

"Yeah, Helga Hufflepuff." The common-room door opened and we entered, and the long winter began.

[Old] A/N: I'm sorry that it was so short and quick, but does explain how Draco and Zanjoe's fight starts. I hope you look forward to the fierce battle between the two Cho-lovers. Lol.

By the way, after I finish this story I'm going to take a break from writing. I need to fill my head with fresh ideas. Give me about three or four days to finish this story, and a week to start my next little novel. Oh and it'll be post on my link will be on my profile! I hope to get feedback about this on reviews!

AND Please read and review my other story: Jack Jr. I'll have up chapter two and three in a day or two. I just don't have time to type, that's all. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You're truly appreciated!

[New] So, I posted the updated version of 'Like Father, Like Son', I hope you guys check it out. I think it's a mature version of Draco and Cho. Plus it's set after the war, during the gap Mrs. Rowling gave us. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy the rest of this story and the next as well. :)


	11. Cho: Missing Hogwarts

[New] A/N: This is an old story from an older account that I'm just trying to review and revive. I don't plan on changing the plot -just some grammar issues. It was one of my first fanfics. Btw, I plan on shipping the same couple in my next story as in this one. ;D

[Old] A/N: Sorry the title is cheesy again. Well, Cho's at home and its Christmas night! Ironically, she's sad because she misses her friends back at Hogwarts. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: All credit, but my Zanjoe character and this silly plot, goes to J.K. Rowling.

Missing Hogwarts

Cho's P.O.V.

"Darling, please hurry," mother called from down the hall, "the party is almost over!"

"I'm coming!" I answered. I brushed my hair one more time and fixed it into a ponytail with the hair-tie I received from Marietta for Christmas. I gave her a bracelet with the letters '_BFFAE'_ and her name engraved on it. It stood for _'Best Friends Forever And Ever.' _I wore one, too, but with my name on it. No matter what happens between us two, we'll stay best friends. As, I reached into my jewelry box for a necklace to wear, I knocked over a messily wrapped blue box. It was Zanjoe's present. I'd almost forgotten about it. Quickly, I opened it. It was a silver heart pendant with a small blue sapphire heart in the middle. I was about to put it on, when I remembered another present. It sat on my bed, waiting to be opened, along with a Howler. I was hoping it wasn't from any of my relatives. Hesitantly, I opened the Howler first.

"Hey, Cho," Draco's voice came from the floating envelope. "I –uh…Well this gift is for you, obviously and uh…Well now that you've opened the Howler you're allowed to open the present. Lame Howler, huh?"

I giggled.

It continued. "I just wanted you to know that –well this present means a lot to me, and I hope it does to you, too. I mean I had to ask my mother to cover me from father as I withdrew large sums to buy this. I'm not saying it's a bad thing…um…I'm just trying to say. I did what I did for you, I hope you appreciate that."

Then the Howler folder neatly and disappeared. I held the present in my hands and began to tear the wrapping off. In the small parcel was a smaller box. It was possibly a necklace or bracelet. I took the top off the box and found a silver ring. It had a blue jewels on it. On one side the word 'Truth' was engraved; and on the other side 'Love' was engraved on it. It was beautiful. I quickly put it on.

"Cho!" my mother called again.

I looked in the mirror, surprised to see a smile. I've been crying since morning. I missed Draco, Zanjoe, and Marietta so much. I knew I had to go through this night. It's only a matter of days until I go back to Hogwarts.

"Cho Chang! Please hurry down to the party." I heard her footsteps climb the stairs.

"Mother, I'm coming!"

As I walked down the fall way, I saw a beautiful lady in a dark blue, silky dress. She resembled me or more like I resembled her. My eyes, my lips, my nose, my body came from her. All except for her curls that went down to her shoulders. My hair was from my father. Straight and black. All of us had a natural tint of blue in our black hair, showing our ironic placement in Ravenclaw.

Mother gripped my shoulders lightly, and looked at me in the eye. I hope she didn't notice that I'd been crying. I hoped my last minute eye-shadow hid the look.

"My, my…don't we look gorgeous." She slowly turned me around. I was wearing a light blue dress, which reached to my toes. The top was crosshatching and it straightened as it went down. Even though my mother bought it, I found it to my liking.

"Come on, darling, you wouldn't want to miss the great party downstairs." Her smile was twice as pretty as mine.

"Of course, mum. I was just doing my best to look perfect." I said leading the way.

She stopped and laughed. I loved her laugh. "Darling, darling, darling. You always look perfect to me. Maybe some guy in your school thinks you're perfect as well." She took off my ponytail, and fixed it without the help from a brush.

We then went downstairs. Everyone in the Ministry was there. Every single member. There were also a few family friends. Surprisingly, Mr. Lucius Malfoy attended this year's party. Usually it was only Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy who came to our parties.

I remained still near a window. I looked up into the night sky, and I thought about my friends. I hoped they were also thinking about me. I hoped they wished I was with them, or they were with me.

"Don't worry, whoever it is, he's thinking of you, too." I turned around. It was Mrs. Malfoy.

"It's not just the guy, Mrs. Malfoy." I giggled. I trusted her a lot.

"I see," she led me to her table. "Tell me about it."

"I just miss my friends," I lied.

She saw through me, "Cho, it's not just you friends. Who's this guy?"

I sighed, "I like him, but I'm not completely sure. It's like I like him as a friend, but then at times I like him more. Then at times I hate him, and like another. Do you understand?"

"Well, Marietta will always be there for you. So whoever this guy is, I hope he doesn't get in the way of your friendship."

"Yeah, she does like Zanjoe…"

"Oh, so you like the new 6th year."

"Yeah, how'd you know about Zanjoe?"

"Draco has told me a few things about him.

"Oh…" I didn't know Draco and his mother were close. Silence fell upon us. I think she knew about Draco saving my life from the mermaids. Now I felt terribly uncomfortable. The silence was finally broken as Mr. Malfoy entered the scene.

"Good evening, Ms. Chang." He sat by Mrs. Malfoy. "Lovely party, I must say. I'll try to bring in Draco next year. At least you'll have some company next year."

"Oh Lucius, stop it," Mrs. Malfoy gently slapped his thigh.

"Just a joke, dearest." He smiled, "Well, I'll be 'mingling' if you want me."

He rose and went to a large group of people. Even if Mr. Malfoy was hard and cold at times, he shared a true love with Mrs. Malfoy. I envied them. A lot.

"Cho, I know you miss your friends, and Zanjoe, but please try to enjoy. Your parents are a bit worried, especially your mother."

I laughed. "I'll try."

"Don't worry; if this Zanjoe character is really supposed to be yours, then he'll confront you with it."

"But you see, Mrs. Malfoy –I"

"Please, call me Narcissa. I hate having great personal conversation with you and being called as if I were just an acquaintance."

"Oh…Narcissa…I'm not so certain I am in love 'love' with Zanjoe. It maybe another guy, but Zanjoe is in the way. I mean he's my close friend and all."

"Who, may I ask, may this other guy be?"

"I seriously don't know…" I sighed. I knew it may have been Draco, but I was talking to his mother. It would be terribly embarrassing to ask love problems with the guy's mother.

"Cho," she placed a hand on mine, "when it comes to love, your heart makes the decisions, not your mind. Don't block any ideas your heart shoots to your mind. I mean a guy could do horrible stuff, but if you know him well and love him you can't do anything about it."

The band began to play my favorite song acoustically. My father walked towards me and held his hand out,

"May I have this dance?"

I looked at Narcissa. She nodded. I took my father's hand and we danced together.

"Enjoying?"

"Yes," I lied. Again, somebody saw through me.

"Liar," he chuckled, "I can see it in your eyes."

I giggled as he twirled me. "Don't worry. I feel much better than this morning."

"Okay," we swayed to the music. "If it's about Cedric, don't…"

"Cedric's gone, dad. Please, I've managed to move on."

"I'm sorry; I just thought you and Mrs. Malfoy would be talking about him. Since she did console you when Cedric left, as well as you mother."

"Dad…"

"Cho, listen…It's just –your mother and I…Cho, we worry a lot. We love you."

I looked at his pained face. I smiled to console him, "I know, dad. I love you, too. You and mother. I've moved on, I promise. It's not Cedric anymore."

He smiled back, "We'll support you in everything. As long as you're happy. But when it comes to guys, please try not to get hurt."

"I'll try, dad. I'll try." I hugged him and we stood still in the middle of the dance floor.

[Old] A/N: Cheesy, right? Well, her father loves her, her mother loves her, and Narcissa loves her. BUT who's the guy who loves her more? Check the title: 'To Love You More.' Who's this guy who loves her more than anything? Ha ha ha. I mean right now, it seems she likes Zanjoe, right? Oh well…well hope you review and continue to read.

BTW, after I post all of the chapters I'll be taking a quick break (probably a week or so) and freshen my mind up with new ideas. THEN I'll begin my new Original Fiction: 'Innocent Lovers.' It'll be up on my link is on my account. Thankies in advance for those who'll read and review this upcoming story.

[New] A/N: If you guys are interested, 'Innocent Lovers: Puppy Love' is up on my fictionpress account. Link on my profile. :)


	12. Draco: Unexpected Happenings

[New] A/N: This is an old story from an older account that I'm just trying to review and revive. I don't plan on changing the plot -just some grammar issues. It was one of my first fanfics. Btw, I plan on shipping the same couple in my next story as in this one. ;D

[Old] A/N: Alright! The fighting begins. But violence is not the answer, right? RIGHT! Because out of violence comes consequences! This chapter will have a VERY big consequence about both Zanjoe and Draco. I hope you like it! I mean the chapter, not the consequences! O.O

Disclaimer: All credit, but my Zanjoe character and this silly plot, goes to J.K. Rowling.

Unexpected Happenings

Draco's P.O.V.

"The train will be arriving around three in the afternoon today. I'll meet you in the trophy room after lunch; therefore we won't miss Cho's arrival. At least I won't, that is." I hissed into Zanjoe's ear. As usual, Marietta stopped our duel. So I challenged him. I'll show Cho how pathetic he really is. I'll show her how he can't protect her, and I can.

"_Then again, she does love him. She doesn't love me…_" my heart began to speak.

"_Draco! Get a hang yourself_," my mind argued. "_How are you so sure she doesn't love you? Just prove how worthless Rodriguez is then she'll love you_."

"_Yeah, but what if she feels sorry for him, and get angry at you_." My heart responded.

"_Ey, mate, once she sees how weak he is, she'll never go to him_," my mind hissed.

"_But if she does love him, then she'll hate me for beating the crap out of him_." My heart ached at the thought, "_She may not want to even look at me anymore._"

"Draco!"

"What?"

"It's nearly the end of lunch and you haven't eaten." Pansy began to chatter again. "So…"

"Oh yeah," I took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and headed to the Trophy Room. I couldn't fight on a full stomach. There would be too much stuff I'd get sick. So I waited for the fool to show at the directed place.

Finally, he came. His wand was already at hand. I took mine out of my robe.

"Ready, Rodriguez?"

"Are you?"

"Flagrate!" flames rushed towards him.

Surprisingly, he doused my spell, "Aqumenti."

"So, you've been practicing your spells." I chuckled, "You obviously can't do it alone, and so who's been helping you?"

"A friend," he smiled.

I circled him like a shark, "May we know who this friend is?"

"She has no concern to this battle." He let his wand down.

"Everte Statum," Zanjoe flipped across the room. "Has this friend of yours told you not to let your guard down? She obviously is stupid."

"She is not stupid." He got to his feet.

"Oh so we care about this friend? A lot or a little?"

"Why do you care," he lifted his wand"

"Just curious…"I replied.

"Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" he flicked his wand. "Levicorpus."

I hung upside-down in mid-air. I laughed.

"Are you mad? Why the hell are you laughing?"

"Liberacorpus," my feet touched the ground again. "Nothing, it's just I've always found that spell worthless."

"That wasn't worthless. I could have let you go in mid-air and you would've broken a bone or something."

"Or I would have said 'Liberacorpus' and I would be free. So it was lame. I'm sorry, mate, but whoever your tutor is, she stinks."

"She does not."

"Let's have her name so I can tell you if she stinks or not."

"Marietta…"

"Oh, is she helping you since you didn't have brains enough to study by yourself?" I continued to laugh.

"Rictrus Sempra!" I flew back and hit a trophy shelf.

Zanjoe laughed, "Remember not to let your guard down."

"Now, we're getting serious." I stood up and lifted my wand, "Acendio." I flew in mid-air. "Orbis!"

"Finite!" he called. My spell backfired, and knocked me out of the air.

"Marietta taught me the knockback jinx as well."

I stood up, and waited for him to throw a spell.

"Glacius," icicles came my way.

"Flarate!" my flames melted the ice. "Immobulus!"

"Protego," he grinned. "I learned the shield, too, Malfoy!"

"Pretty good," I circled him again, "But how do you match to the Unforgivables."

"The what?"

"Oh Marietta didn't tell you about the spells. Man, she's stupider than I thought." I apologized to Cho mentally for being rude to her best friend.

"Quit taunting Marietta. She's not involved in this."

"Whatever…"

"Expelliarmus!" he cried.

"Protego," my shield deleted his spell, "Why do you care if I call her names?"

"Impervius"

"Protego" I smirked, "Ignoring the question?"

"Serpentsortia!" snakes flew before me.

"Evanesca," the serpents turned into dust.

"Ventus!" a whirlwind picked both of us up.

"Great! You idiot! This spell will continue for an hour." I cried.

"No it won't. You don't read enough. All you have to do is douse it." He pointed his want upwards. "Aguamenti."

We both fell to the ground, as the winds died. I quickly got to my feet.

"Wadiwass!" trophies, chairs, tables came crashing in his direction.

"Protrego." His shield was pretty strong, "She's my girlfriend."

I lost control of the flying objects, "What?"

"Marietta is my girlfriend."

"Since when?"

"Since she taught me to duel properly."

"But…"

"But what? Jealous?"

But doesn't Cho like you? I couldn't manage to say it. She'll be heart broken when she finds out that her best friend and her one love are going out. I wanted the words to come out, but they wouldn't I lost my guard.

"What's up, Draco?"

"What?" I lifted my head.

"Everte Statum, "I flipped backwards.

As I stood up I cried, "Crucio!"

"Protego!" he exclaimed. I didn't know the Unforgivables could be blocked.

"I don't know what that was, Draco…" the spell wore out, "but it was way too strong."

"I know. That's why I'm using it."

"Zanjoe!" Marietta ran into the room.

Cho followed, "Draco!"

"Cho!" Zanjoe and I said simultaneously

"Draco, stop fighting," Cho cried.

"Zanjoe, quit it!" Marietta called.

"No, I'm going to finish this scoundrel once and for all." I replied.

"Not if I finish you first, you slimy git!" Zanjoe exclaimed.

"Stop it!" Cho called.

"No Cho. Zanjoe deserves this."

"What?" Cho and Marietta chorused.

"Why?" Cho asked looking at Zanjoe.

"Oh, so your best friend hasn't told you?"

She then looked at Marietta. Her face was full of confusion.

"She and Zanjoe are going out"

"What…" there was a hint of distress in her voice.

"_Damn it, she's sad again. Maybe angry at me for letting it out. Draco, you bloody idiot_." My mind began to play tricks on me again.

To break the silence that filled the room, Zanjoe suddenly cried, "Crucio!"

Marietta gasped. When I cried out 'Protego' I noticed the spell didn't hit my shield, but someone else. Cho. She ran in between us. Now she was lying on the floor, unconscious. Zanjoe's Crucio was quite powerful.

"You git!" I kneeled by Cho.

"Zanjoe," Marietta grasped his arm. She was terror-struck.

"Renervate…"Zanjoe whispered.

"You idiot!" I hissed, "That only works for lightly casted spells."

"What?"

I picked up Cho, "Some kind of friend you are, Rodriguez."

"If we didn't start fighting, Cho wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"If you hadn't surprised me with Marietta being you girlfriend, then I would've finished you earlier."

"Zanjoe, stop." Marietta pushed us apart. "Draco, please take her to the Infirmary."

"That's what I was planning on doing, if Rodriguez here would get out of the way."

"Come on, Zanjoe," she pulled him out of the room.

Luckily, it was third period and nobody was in the halls. Zanjoe and I have been dueling longer than expected. I looked at Cho's blank face. She was pale and cold. I didn't even have time to check for a pulse. The thought of her being gone made me want to cry. I forced my tears back. Marietta and Zanjoe had already gone to their classes. I didn't care for my Charm's class.

As I entered the infirmary, Madame Pompfrey saw Cho and quickly ran to me with a myriad of questions. I told her I'd answer her if I put Cho down and she tended to her. My arms were growing tired. Once I placed Cho on an empty bed, I told Madame Pompfrey everything. From when Cho left, until now. I left out the part about my feelings for Cho and how Zanjoe and Marietta were going out. I just told her that Cho ran in between us, since she didn't like to see us fighting. She was just trying to stop us. I also didn't tell her Zanjoe and I cast the Crucio spell. I just said it was a powerful spell I didn't understand. She told me that Cho will wake up tomorrow, but won't go back to class for a while.

Once again, I looked at Cho's pale complexion. I was dying on the inside to see her in such conditions. It reminded me of the Mermaid incident. I promised that nothing would harm her. Then I just broke it. I had to stay by her side. So I asked Madame Pompfrey to excuse me from 4th and 5th period. I explained that I didn't require Quidittch practice since the next game was not for a week, but I had no excuse for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She approved, and surprisingly I thanked her. Cho helped me build manners towards elders. It's strange what influence one girl can have on one's life. Especially one like me.

[Old] A/N: So…what do you think? I love this Chapter! This is my 2nd Favorite (1st was the date…what was yours?) Man! Draco's really falling for this one! Ha ha ha…BUT Who does Cho like. Draco or Zanjoe… It's still a mystery. But obviously Draco LOVES Cho. Wait! Zanjoe? He's going out with Marietta? I know strange, but just continue reading and reviewing…The entire story will unwrap. Just like how you unwrap your Christmas present on Christmas Day! Yay.

BTW: After I finish this story I won't be 'online' and writing for a while. I'm just going to take a break and refresh my mind with new juicy ideas! I hope you read my upcoming novelette! It'll be called Innocent Love: Puppy Love. I plan on making it a Trilogy. I hope you read it. (Synopsis/Summary on my profile!)

[New] If you're interested, 'Innocent Lovers: Puppy Love' is up and complete on my fictionpress account. I'm writing the second novelette of the series 'Innocent Lovers: True Love'. Oh and, as a side note, I do remember looking up all these spells on potterwiki so I think they should be all true. Or something to that effect. If any of them aren't, I'm sorry. Enjoy and thank you. :)


	13. Cho: A Good Friend

[New] A/N: This is an old story from an older account that I'm just trying to review and revive. I don't plan on changing the plot -just some grammar issues. It was one of my first fanfics. Btw, I plan on shipping the same couple in my next story as in this one. ;D

[Old] A/N: We're currently in the Hospital Wing. Cho's still unconscious. Zanjoe and Marietta are going out. BUT WAIT! There are more surprises to come! I hope you read and enjoy! Maybe even throw in a review! Thankies in advance!

cutechic767- Well, you're Cho/Draco MIGHT come true! Lol, but just in case, please continue to read!

Yukishiro Madoka-Welcome to the Cho/Draco supporters group. Lol. Well I hope you like this fiction. And if you do write your own Hogwarts fic, I'll definitely read it.

- I'm sorry the shipping isn't to your opinion, but I am a Cho fan as well as a Draco fan(-atic). Lol. I will really appreciate it if you continue to read my story!

Disclaimer: All credit, but my Zanjoe character and this silly plot, goes to J.K. Rowling.

A Good Friend

Cho's P.O.V.

I woke up. Draco was lying on my arm. His short messy blonde hair brushed against my skin. I looked at him. He had cuts and bruises on his face and arms. This meant that he was dueling with Zanjoe and it wasn't just a bad dream. It also meant that Zanjoe was really dating Marietta. I began to cry. Accidentally, a few drops fell on Draco and woke him.

"Cho?" he quickly lifted his head. "Cho, you're alright!"

"Duh," I giggled.

"I thought Zanjoe's spell was…" he took notice of my wet face, "Cho…d –don't cry."

I couldn't stop the stupid tears. Draco reached over wiped them away.

"I'm sorry, Cho. If…I didn't fight with him so much you wouldn't have gotten involved, and you wouldn't have got hurt."

"But if you guys didn't fight, and you didn't find out about him and Marietta, I'd still be living in my dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Zanjoe…"my voice trailed.

"Oh…I see." His voice was timid. "Cho, I'm sorry. I know you like him. I thought he liked you, I mean loved, but…"

"Draco, I wasn't sure who my heart chose at the moment. I thought it was him."

"So, you don't mind that he's going out with…"

"There's nothing I can do. If he likes her then it'll be that way. Plus Marietta does like him. She needs a turn, you know."

"Kind of..." He sighed.

"Yeah…she's my best friend."

"Cho?"

"Yeah?"

"Since –since Zanjoe doesn't like –I mean if it's possible –could we be…you know…" he stuttered.

"What?" I giggled.

"Cho –uh…I know it's a bit soon, but there's going to be a dance, for Valentine's, in a month. I was wondering if –if I could be your escort."

"That's a month away, what if you had a change of heart by that time?"

"I won't, and I was kind of going to ask you that if… I could –I mean you could, or if you would go…" he sighed again.

"Draco, what is it?"

"Cho, would you go out with me?"

I was breath-taken. I wanted someone to ask that question a long time ago, but I didn't realize that it would be Draco. He took a small heart shaped box from his pocket. He opened it and revealed a heart pendant. He then put it around my neck. I didn't resist. He, then, unbuttoned the top of his shirt to show his pendant. It was rectangle with a heart cut in the middle. The same size and shape as the one he had just given me.

"Cho, I just gave you my heart."

He took my hand and placed it on his chest.

"Cho, this sounds absurd, but I'm not complete without you." He looked as if he were about to cry, "Cho, I love you. I've waited quite some time to say that, but it's true."

"Draco…"I was exasperated.

"Cho, I accidentally fell in love with you. I told myself that I was insane for doing so. I kept reminding myself that you were Cho Chang, Ms. Popular. She'll never notice a guy like you. She's in Ravenclaw, you're in Slytherin! But my heart insisted, no matter how much my mind insisted that the idea was insane. Cho, I really am in love with you."

"Draco, h –how about Pansy, your dad, my parents? Will they approve? Will anybody?"

"Cho, I love you and for me, that's all the matters. I don't care what others may do to me, or what they say. If you don't feel that way, I'm sorry," he hung his head, "but that's how much I love you."

I smiled and I tilted his chin upwards, "Draco, I know I've cared for this one person, but I didn't notice it was you all along. Zanjoe was just in the way. I love you, too."

He sweetly slanted his mouth over mine. My arms crept up his neck. The kiss was long and thorough. Luckily I had been sitting on a bed, if I not I would be desperately hanging on Draco. I gave a small shocked moan when his tongue breached the barrier of my lips. He then deepened the quality of our kiss. My heart was pounding hard enough to break through my ribs. Slowly we drew apart. I leaned my head on his shoulder. As I looked into his gorgeous gray eyes, I got myself lost.

"So, I should I take that as a yes?" he was breathing deeply.

So was I, "It was a yes."

He was about to lean for another kiss, but Madame Pompfrey entered the room. She didn't notice me as I leaned back to my pillow.

"Cho," she called, "I hope you're up. It's time for your medicine."

"There's medicine for a Crucio?" Draco asked innocently.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," she replied. "If not then Ms. Chang won't be able to get out of bed by this afternoon. By the way, you can go."

He stood up.

"First period is going to begin in half an hour, and you're not even dressed properly. Professor McGonnagal wouldn't be so pleased."

"Oh, right, sorry ma'am." He turned to leave.

"Bye Draco," I called as he left the room.

Madame Pompfrey gave me a glass full of something disgusting. "Ms. Chang, you have wonderful friends."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Its surprising how many different kinds you have. Ms. Edgecombe, Mr. Potter, and surprisingly, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yeah, he's great."

"Yes, I must say so, he's the first of all Malfoys to help anybody out of his house. Malfoys wouldn't even help somebody if they were in the brink of death."

"Really?" I wondered.

"Yes, he's the first generation. I should say so, since I have been here in Hogwarts for quite some time."

"Well, he really is something special."

"He truly is, Ms. Chang, he truly is…"

"A good friend,"

[Old] A/N: OMG, OMG, OMG! Draco and Cho are going out? Zanjoe and Marietta do, too. But this is too much of a dream! We all know that dreams always have an end, right? I'm sorry if Draco didn't sound like Draco in this chapter, but I just needed to make him soft-hearted for this chapter. Don't worry his cold self will return! Mwuahahaha, or not. o.O Please continue to read….We're almost done! Also please review.


	14. Marietta: You Love Her

[New] A/N: This is an old story from an older account that I'm just trying to review and revive. I don't plan on changing the plot -just some grammar issues. It was one of my first fanfics. Btw, I plan on shipping the same couple in my next story as in this one. ;D

[Old] A/N: Marietta's view? Insane, I know. I didn't expect her view to be included, but it's needed! Lolz. Well, its' been a month since Cho and Draco were official, as well as Zanjoe and Marietta. I hope you like this chapter. It took me a while to conjure up! Please R & R

Disclaimer: All credit, but my Zanjoe character and this silly plot, goes to J.K. Rowling.

You Love Her

Marietta's P.O.V.

During breakfast, Cho sat with Draco. Everybody was talking about them. The couple didn't seem to notice, or care. They were one happy couple. Zanjoe and I are having difficulties at the moment. Sometimes I don't think he really cares. Sometimes I question if he really loves me.

Zanjoe dropped me off to the stairs leading to Divination. He gave me a bug and went his way.

"Zanjoe?" I called.

He turned, "Hm?"

"Pick me up for Herbology?"

"If nothing comes up…"he smiled.

I smiled back, "I love you."

He sighed and pulled me towards his lips. The kiss was quick and empty. As he eased his lips from mine he said, "You know I do."

He left running. He only had five minutes to get to class. So did I. Along with other students, I climbed the stairs to Divination. Professor Trenawley was ready to torture us with her mindless blabbing.

"Everybody, please find your proper seats. Quickly! Quickly"

I sat next to a girl named Mandy Edmeier. She was nice and liked Divination. This gave me an advantage, since I dislike this class.

"Hey Marietta, how's your morning?" she arranged her books neatly.

I dropped my bag on the ground and tossed by book on the table. "Okay, I guess…"

"That's nice, I think…" she continued to fix her supplies. "I do believe Professor will be reading our palms today. Won't that be great?"

"Yeah," I meant it, too. "I want to know why certain stuff are going on my life."

"Really? Like what?"

"It's Zanjoe. He's not the way he used to be."

"Like how?"

"Ever since Cho and Draco officially released news that they were going out, Zanjoe hasn't been the same. His kisses have no feeling. His touch, smile, the look in his eyes. They're empty, lifeless. Do you understand?"

"So, it's like he doesn't like you?"

"Kind of…"

"Oh," she bit the tip of her glasses. She always does this when she's thinking. "I kind of get it, but I really can't relate. Adrian and I have been together so long I don't notice if we fight or disagree. But you do have my sympathy."

"Thanks…" my voice trailed.

"Sure, anytime…"

"Quiet down Quiet down!" exclaimed Professor Trenawley.

The room fell silent.

"Good," Professor said. "today we will practice reading palms. This will tell you something about your partner's life. Social, financial, and maybe even love."

My face lit up.

"Okay, turn to page 156."

Pages flipped.

"Now turn to your partner and figure each other's hands. After half an hour, I will take students who want their hands read professionally."

The class began to buzz. Everyone flipped pages. A hand in another. I took Mandy's hand.

"So, what part of your future do you want read?" I asked sarcastically and added, "Un-professionally."

She giggled and turned the page, "Financial."

I turned as well. "I see, right not, you're saving a lot, but you're going to spend it soon."

"That's true. I plan on going to Italy for the summer."

"That's cool." I continued to read, "It also says, there's somebody who spends way too much on you."

"That's Adrian." She laughed.

I did, too. "Okay, now do me. Love life."

"Okay," she flipped back a few pages. She whispered, "Interesting…"

"What?"

"There's somebody who really loves you, but he doesn't notice you. I'm not sure if you do or don't notice him. I can't make it out."

"Is it Zanjoe?"

"There aren't any name translations in here, Marietta…" she said with a hint of amusement.

"Oh…oh yeah…" I sighed, "What else?"

"The one you love will die for somebody…" she looked at me and said, "but, right now, it's not you."

"Zanjoe…"

"Marietta, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay."

The rest of the class period was boring. I asked Professor Trenawly to read my hand, and it was just as Mandy said: Somebody loves me, but he doesn't realize it. The person I love right now won't die for me. I need to talk with Zanjoe.

Zanjoe didn't pick me up for Herbology. So I went alone. Cho and Draco were the center of attention in the greenhouse. They didn't seem to care. I sat in the corner, not daring to make myself noticeable. I didn't dare speak to her, especially after what happened about a month ago. I know Cho liked Zanjoe, but I also like him. I wanted a turn to be Ms. Popular, but, so far, it's only given me troubles. Zanjoe doesn't love me. He loves Cho. All throughout Herbology, I thought of Cho and Draco, and then of me and Zanjoe. Wondering if either couple will last. We were all against all odds.

After class, I stayed around the greenhouses, hoping to catch Zanjoe. His next class was Herbology. Surely enough, he came.

"Zanjoe!" I waved.

"Her Marietta." He ran up to me and leaned for a kiss. I turned away. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't pick me up last period."

"Oh yeah, that…" he hesitated. "Something came up…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "Sorry."

"I love you, Zanjoe."

"Marietta," he sighed again, "I do, too."

"Then say it!" I exploded.

"Say what?" he was surprised by my outrage.

"Every time I saw 'I love you' you never reply with the same words. It's like you're afraid of saying them, or something is keeping you from saying them. You always replace them with another batch of words!"

"Marietta, I care. Really I do." He exclaimed." But if we're going to fight, can we do it in private? I don't feel comfortable with the growing crowd."

There was a crowd.

"Zanjoe," I cried. "Why don't you just let the whole world that you don't love me!"

"You dare me?" he hissed. I didn't respond, but he exclaimed, "I don't love you! We're over!"

Zanjoe turned to go away. Anthony Goldstein and his friends managed to get release part of the crowd. I wish it were over, but the battle only began.

"There never was an 'us,' was there Zanjoe?" I said, barely above a whisper.

"What?" he came towards me, again.

I wiped my tears, "Zanjoe, I know you don't love me. I always have. It's because you love her."

He stared at me. His eyes were a fusion of confusion and anger.

"You've always loved her, right?"

"Who, Marietta?"

"You know very well who!"

"What…Marietta…"

"Why then? Why did you ask me out?"

His face tightened at the question.

"Why! Did you want to make fun of me? Did you want me to turn on my best friend? Did you do it for your amusement?"

"No, none of that. Never…" silent drops slid down his cheek.

"Why then," I sobbed.

"Because…I –I –I had to get her out my mind. I just had to. She didn't love me the way did. She never will. It's stupid, but I knew I had to get over her or I'll do something idiotic. I didn't intend it to go this way. I didn't intend to hurt anybody."

"But you did…"

"I know. I hurt her, too. I still remember her face when Draco spilled the news."

"I always thought she loved you."

"Yeah, but as a friend. Nothing more than that. So I had to get her off my mind. I never figured that she'd go out with that slimy git. She fell in love with him and there's this look in her eyes that I wish would fall upon me for once."

"Draco?"

"Yeah…that git." He wiped tears from his face. "I sometimes wish that I was by her side. Hugging her, telling her the answers when she doesn't know the question, and asking her for help on homework when I didn't listen in class. I sometimes imagine myself as Draco, by her side."

I continued to cry, torn inside. "I understand."

"I know, and I thank you for loving me, but you deserve somebody much greater than me. Somebody who'll love you back, or even learn to love you back."

"I wish you can."

"Marietta, I gave Cho my heart. I need to get it back before I can give it away again. Problem is I don't know how to get it back."

Anthony had successfully dissolved the crowd. I hugged Zanjoe. "I trust you, Zanjoe. You'll get it back."

"I hope so. I wish."

"Friends?" I looked up at his devastatingly beautiful eyes.

"Friends," he smiled.

[Old] A/N: I know, it's still…-confusing! Lemme break it down! Cho likes Draco. Draco likes Cho. Cho likes Zanjoe as a friend ONLY! Marietta likes Zanjoe. Zanjoe likes Marietta as a friend ONLY! Draco and Cho are going out. Zanjoe WAS going out with Marietta, but now they're ONLY friends. I'm not sure if the Draco and Cho will last. Lolz. The BIG question is: Is there going to be a Zanjoe/Cho relationship Ever? I dunno. Just read, and review every once and a while please.


	15. Cho:Why Can't You Be Happy For Me?

[New] A/N: This is an old story from an older account that I'm just trying to review and revive. I don't plan on changing the plot -just some grammar issues. It was one of my first fanfics. Btw, I plan on shipping the same couple in my next story as in this one. ;D

[Old] A/N: Now that Cho and Draco are an item, the little jealous demon in Zanjoe grows. Marietta doesn't know what to do to save her best friend! Ahh! I think I'm almost done with this story. And, there isn't any death in the story, okay? But there will be a few broken hearts. (Isn't there already?) Okay! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

AsianRavenclawGirl- Thanks for the review. I don't think you need an account to review on either site. Fanfic or Ficpress. Um…I'll just message me when you I get the first of 'Innocent Love' up! Okies?

Cutechic767- I didn't think Zanjoe and Marietta would go out either, but they did! The story kind of wrote itself right there. And Yes! The necklace I bought in Italy was the one I mentioned in the story. Did I have a good description? I'm hoping so.

Disclaimer: All credit, but my Zanjoe character and this silly plot, goes to J.K. Rowling.

Why Can't You Be Happy For Me?

Cho's P.O.V.

"Will you finish the essay about Mandrakes?" I asked as we walked to the 6th floor.

"For Herbology?"

"No, Potions," I replied sarcastically. "of course Herbology, silly."

"Sure, sure." We were near the Ravenclaw common-room.

He held me close. I smiled, "Draco, you've changed a lot. In a good way, I 're paying attention in class, your grades went up, and you received a compliment from Professor McGonagall."

"I had to match your standards, at least a little bit." He leaned for a kiss.

Before I kissed him I said, "I loved for who you were before; even it was an ego-tactical Slytherin."

The kiss was short, but overflowing with emotion. When we drew apart I whispered, "I don't mind the change. At least now you get along with everybody."

He chuckled, "I even made peace with Potter for you."

I smiled. "Didn't he ask you if we were on drugs when you asked to be his friend?"

"Yeah, it was hilarious." He kissed me on the forehead. Then pushed me towards my common-room. "Okay, get…it's nearly ten."

I began to walk towards the room. I turned around and waved.

"Good night, beautiful." He waved.

"Good night." I threw him a flying kiss. Then I headed for my common-room and he ran down the stairs.

Suddenly, the lights on the floor went off. It was pitch black except for the light from the level stairs. I flinched. I didn't like the dark. I called out,

"Hello? Anybody there?"

"Cho?" I heard a voice.

"Who's there?"

"It's Zanjoe. Follow my voice, Cho." So I did. I led to a door that was ajar. Light shone from the creak, so I went inside. The room was lit with one candle. There was a couch, a muggle T.V., a muggle camera, and tape recorder. I'm taking this was Muggle Studies. There were many other muggle gadgets.

"Zanjoe?" I whispered.

"Cho." He crept behind me.

I jumped, "Gosh, Zanjoe. You scared me! Why'd the lights go off?"

"Cho, I need you." He crept closer. I backed away.

"Zanjoe?" he took held of my arms and pinned me. I struggled loose, but instead we fell on the couch.

"Cho, I love you." He began to kiss me face.

I struggled free, but he put his weight on me. "Zanjoe, stop! Zanjoe, stop –ow! Ow! Zanj –stop it!"

He then crushed his lips into mine. I resisted, and pulled away. Then I kicked my knee up. Successfully, I hit between his legs. He released me and fell on the floor. Quickly, I stood up and looked at him as he managed to get on the couch. His hands were between his legs.

"What the hell was that?" I wiped my lips, disgusted.

"Cho, please, I love you."

"But why'd you have to do that?"

"Cho…" he sat upright, keeping his hands locked between his legs.

"If you do care, you wouldn't have done that. Zanjoe, I know you're jealous. It's kind of obvious, especially when you suddenly break up with my best friend."

"Please…"

"I thought I cared for you, but my heart chose somebody else. I'm happy with Draco."

"No…" he shook his head.

"Zanjoe, I only see you as a friend! A friend, Zanjoe! Why can't you respect that?"

"Cho…" he continued to shake his head.

"I love Draco. He loves me." Unwanted tears ran down my face. "Why can't you be happy for me? For Draco and me? For us?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Those were the words I wanted. It seemed that he would never say it, but he did.

I began to walk out of the room, "Just please don't do it again. I love you, but only as a friend, Zanjoe. I'm happy with Draco."

The lights were back on. I walked towards the Ravenclaw common-room with tears falling down my face. I hope Draco doesn't find out. If he does, Zanjoe's done for. Maybe even me.

[Old] A/N: Notty Notty Zanjoe! Jealousy is a monster that will grow until you can't control it! Well, on other news, Draco has changed a lot for Cho…hm...he's friends with Harry? Wow! Keep reading to find out if Draco finds out about Zanjoe's night. Please Review for advice or comments!

BTW: After I finish this story I won't be 'online' and writing for a while. I'm just going to take a break and refresh my mind with new juicy ideas! Please read my upcoming 'Innocent Love' on when I begin posting. It's my first original! News will be on my profiles once I post the first chapter! (Synopsis/Summary on my profile! Link in my FanFiction profile!)

[New] A/N: So, like I said before first installment of the 'Innocent Love' trilogy is up and complete. I'm just now starting to type up the second novelette. On top of that, I'm writing 'Like Father, Like Son' –a Draco/Cho ship. Hmmmm, enjoy the rest of this story! :)


	16. Zanjoe: I Care Too Much

[New] A/N: This is an old story from an older account that I'm just trying to review and revive. I don't plan on changing the plot -just some grammar issues. It was one of my first fanfics. Btw, I plan on shipping the same couple in my next story as in this one. ;D

[Old] A/N: Pansy's involved in this story. Yeah, it took me by surprise as well! Okies, well, all four friends are on the train to London. Yeah, Zanjoe, Draco, Marietta, and Cho have all made amends! So now, they're going SHOPPING! For their Valentine's attire of course, and I forgot to clear up that only 5th years and above are attending the ball, or else the Great Hall would be totally packed! So yeah…. I hope to get readers as well as reviewers!

Charlesisjustreading- Um…Well, not really. Zanjoe was just going out with Marietta so he can TRY to get Cho off of his mind, which didn't succeed! Thanks for the review!

101- Yeah, Zanjoe was just engulfed by a large monster called 'Jealousy.' BTW! Quick Spoiler for this chapter: Zanjoe wasn't working alone! Go on and read!

Cutechic767-Yeah! Zanjoe kissed Cho! Hahaha, I hope you like this coming chapter. It's full of twists and turns. I need to tie the story together!

Disclaimer: All credit, but my Zanjoe character and this silly plot, goes to J.K. Rowling.

I Care Too Much

Zanjoe's P.O.V.

The Valentine's dance was nearing. Cho and Draco were going together. I was escorting Marietta as a friend. Today, sixth and seventh years are allowed to take the train back to London. We were going to shop for our clothes, since not everybody in Hogwarts brings fancy dresses. Cho, Draco, Marietta and I went as a group. We were close to King's Cross.

"So, what kind of dress are you buying, Cho?" Marietta asked.

"I don't know. Draco and I wanted to match, though."

"I was thinking she'd be wearing a blue dress, and I'll wear a matching tie." Draco informed us.

"I was going to wear a black suit, with no tie or bow." I said.

"Yeah, then I'll wear a white dress of some kind." Mariette smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Sounds great," commented Cho. "I'm not sure what my dress is going to look like, but I want it to be perfect."

"Don't you want 'everything' to be perfect?" I said, adding a hint of sarcasm.

Marietta giggled, "You kind of do, Cho."

She sighed, "I guess I do, sometimes…"

"Sorry, Cho," Draco wrapped an arm around her, "but I have to agree with those two."

Her eyes browed, "Really?" With that she swept her hand across his hair.

He reacted quickly, "Hey! Watch the hair!"

All, but Draco laughed.

He created an imaginary shield with his hands, "Cho, it took me some time to put my hair up like this."

The two girls continued to giggle.

"You know, Draco?" I sighed, "I liked your long hair better. There's less maintenance."

"Yeah, but I cut it for Cho." He smiled at her. She smiled back. I smiled at the scene, and so did Marietta.

There was sudden knock at the door.

"Hello?" a pug-nosed, black haired head popped into the compartment.

"Pansy?" Draco flinched.

"Don't worry; I'm not here for you."

"Who then?" snapped Draco.

"Zanjoe, can I borrow him for a minute?"

"Uh…sure," the girls replied, somewhat awestruck.

I quietly stood up, went out the compartment, and into another.

"So, when do you want to show the video?"

"Don't, just give it to me."

"What? Why not? Cho'll be here, with Draco. She's an assistant to the Muggle Studies. I'm sure she'll drag Draco there, and once they see this movie they'll break up –so…"

"Pansy, no…" I hesitated. "I don't want them to break up. She's happy with Draco. Plus…"

"Zanjoe, I'm not happy. I want Draco. Plus, I thought you said you wanted Cho, right?"

"That was before I noticed how happy they seem to be."

"Yeah, but they're making other people's lives miserable, like mine. Draco's supposed to be mine!" her volume began to rise.

"Shh, okay?" I sighed, "I understand how you feel, but think of what Draco feels. It does look like he really is happy, right? Don't you want to be happy, because he's happy?"

She looked at me, "But…"

"No, buts. If you really care, then you'd want what makes him happy. That's what I want for Cho. I care for her too much to do this to her."

Silently she nodded.

"Thank you. I'm just happy for her even if she's not with me. Please do the same for Draco."

Again, she nodded.

I opened the compartment door, then remembered, "Pansy, can I have the tape please?"

"Fine," she finally spoke, "Get it from me when we get back to Hogwarts tomorrow in the Muggle Studies room."

"Thanks, Pansy." I gave her a curt nod and headed back to Cho and the rest.

They were all laughing.

"What did I miss?" I took my seat.

"No, it's just stupid memories…" Draco continued to laugh.

"Oh, Zanjoe." Marietta placed a hand on my leg, "What did she want you for?"

"Nothing, really. She just heard gossip, and wanted to ask if it was true."

Cho gave me a worried look. She knew I was lying.

"Strange," Draco replied. "Why would she ask you?"

I hesitated, "Uh…the gossip, you see, it was about me."

Cho remained silent, but Marietta asked more questions.

"What was it about?"

"Uh, she asked me if I…uh…asked a Gryffindor to the dance."

"Really? Who'd she think it was?" Draco and Marietta continued to interrogate me.

"The Hermione girl," since she was the only one I knew in Ravenclaw.

"Her?" Marietta gasped, "she's already taken by that Weasley kid, right?"

"Yeah, Ron. Harry's best friend."

"Hey Draco, congrats." I chuckled, attempting to change the subject.

"For what?" he replied. I succeeded.

"You didn't call Ron, or Harry names."

Laughter fell upon our compartment again. Cho came back to life, and the conversations began to flow smoothly. My thoughts were worried about the tape. At first, I agreed with Pansy to break up Cho and Draco. We were going to record Cho with my and show it to Draco. He'll think that Cho has an affair with me, and he'll break up with her. Now, I don't want that happen, because I've noticed that I could never get her as a girlfriend. She looks at me as a friend, and I finally respect that. I'm just hoping Pansy doesn't do anything stupid. I was stupid for even agreeing to do something like this. I don't want Cho to be sad. Especially if the cause was me.

[Old] A/N: HOLY CRAP! Zanjoe teamed with Pansy! Lolz, did I surprise you? I hope Draco doesn't find out, or both Cho and Zanjoe will be in BIG trouble. Or maybe just Zanjoe. Or maybe just Cho. Oh well, who cares (I hope you guys do…) Please keep reading. I only have a few more chapters left to go and I'm finished! Thanks for reviewing.

TO MY READERS: Thanks for reading along with me all the way! I love you reviews and helpful/encouraging comments. I hope that, even after this story, you read my stories and enjoy them! I have one coming up in The link is on my profile! Thankies in advance, if you join me in that story's

[New] A/N: I still agree to the afore mentioned. For those who are reading this for the first time –or hundrenth time, even if it's cheesy, it's one of my first stories so I adore it to the max. I promise future/other stories of mine are more original and less corny… okay, I can't guarantee the reduced amount of corniness, but then again, nobody can these days. ;) Anyway, enjoy the rest of this story and if you dig the Cho/Draco ship, check out 'Like Father, Like Son' –my latest fanfic. Thank you so much! :)


	17. Cho: Chewing Gum

[New] A/N: This is an old story from an older account that I'm just trying to review and revive. I don't plan on changing the plot -just some grammar issues. It was one of my first fanfics. Btw, I plan on shipping the same couple in my next story as in this one. ;D

[Old] A/N: Thank you for continuous readers and reviewers. I love the reviews as well as writing the story! BTW Sorry for not typing for so long, but I just HAD to finish the newest Harry Potter Book! I can't believe the series are finally over! But of course it will live on in our hearts! I recommend: "All About Our Love" by Eddie Munster as an epilogue movie! Lolz.

Cutechic767-Lolz, funny! You have a wild imagination! BTW So do I! No no no, Pansy and Zanjoe did set up Cho, but the people in the video are indeed Zanjoe and Cho. This next chapter will explain a little more!

101- Yeah, there was a camera, right? Lolz. I hope Draco doesn't find out either, but who knows right? Oh your answer is in the chapter!

Disclaimer: All credit, but my Zanjoe character and this silly plot, goes to J.K. Rowling.

Chewing Gum

Cho's P.O.V.

Today was the new Muggle project was being screened. All the Muggles in the school were going to watch the movie. I was the project manager, so I had to be present. I invited Draco to watch the successful project.

"Come on, Draco! We're going to be late!" I tugged his arm.

"We've got thirty minutes!" he replied, stubbornly.

"The viewers have thirty minutes. I'm project manager, so I have to be there now!"

Suddenly Zanjoe came up to us. "Cho! Have you seen Pansy?"

"Why?" replied Draco.

"Just because," he tried to catch his breath.

"I think I saw her in headed for Muggle Studies earlier. She's going to add this video about her summer with Muggles. I hope it isn't anything rude or…"

"Video!" Zanjoe exclaimed before he ran ahead of us.

"What's eating him?" Draco asked as confused as I was.

"I don't know. He's been acting strange around Pansy and me ever since…"I suddenly remember the night he attempted something. Did he do something stupid and team up with Pansy? I certainly hope not.

"Ever since?" echoed Draco.

"Ever since his breakup…with Marietta." I lied. Worried about what worried Zanjoe, I walked alongside Draco to Muggle Studies.

When we arrived at the classroom, it was packed with much more people than I anticipated. Then I noticed that not only Muggles were in the room. There were others such as Harry and his group, many of the Quidditch team members (mostly from Slytherin and Ravenclaw), and lots of other students I'm not familiar with. I thought it was only for Muggles. I guess I thought wrong.

"Students, please hurry up and settled! We're starting soon." Pansy announced with a Sonorus.

"What's Pansy doing on stage?" Draco asked.

"I don't know…"

"We're a bit ahead of schedule. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, fifteen."

"Classmates, we have a very important film to show you! This project would never have been a success without the help of Ms. Cho Chang!" The students cheered and Pansy walked off-stage. Draco smiled at me, and I smiled back. Then the film began.

Suddenly, Zanjoe burst into the room, "Pansy! NO! Turn it off!"

But it was too late. The film continued to run. There was a triumphant smirk on Pansy's face. Draco's smile slowly faded as he witnessed me and Zanjoe on the big screen. Us in slow-motion, making it seem that I enjoyed what he was doing to me. Truth is I didn't. The movie went so slow that it didn't get to the part where I was yelling at Zanjoe. So, Draco wouldn't know the truth, and I know he won't let me talk after he'd finish watching this.

"Hey! This is supposed to be Rated G!" someone cried. Only then did the lights go on and the movie off.

I sat there looking at Draco's eyes that were glued to the screen. I waited for his reaction, but my patience ran out.

I reached for his hand only to have it snatched away. "Draco, it's not…"

He walked out of the room in a bliss. I followed him. Zanjoe stopped me at the door. I didn't think twice as I threw the back of my hand across his hand before he would say anything. I continued to look for Draco. I went down a flight of stairs or two, and into different halls. Suddenly I was pulled into an empty room.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, CHO!" Draco's voice boomed.

I stood there, weak. I didn't dare look at him in the eye. "Draco, it's not what it looks like."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! IT WAS ON SCREEN, CHANG!"

I couldn't say anything.

"Cho!" his voice lowered ever so slightly, "What did I do? What did I do to deserve this? Cho, I changed. I became friends with a Gryffindor!"

"Draco…" my voice was so weak I didn't recognize it.

"CHO, I'M A BLOODY SLYTHERIN. WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS WITH GRYFFINDORS!" he raised his voice again. He screamed once more, and kicked a table across the room. Then he threw a chair.

I backed away in terror. He yelled once more, and then I lost control of my legs and I fell to the floor.

"Cho, just because you're popular doesn't mean you can have any guy you want," his eyes were cold and lifeless. "It doesn't mean that you can ignore our feelings! Yes, Cho! I'm a bloody Slytherin, but us guys have feelings, too."

"It wasn't what you saw, Draco!" I cried.

"You know what you are?" he spat, "A piece of chewing gum that's been passed around to every guy in this school!"

"Draco…." I whispered. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt.

"Who's next? Potter I presume? I think he'll welcome you with open arms!" he tossed me to the side as if I weren't human.

"I loved you, Cho." His voice to almost a whisper. "But I'm not so sure now."

He opened the door only to reveal a bunch of students as well as teachers gathered around the door. I didn't take notice of most of them, but I did see Marietta, Zanjoe, Anthony and Harry. The three boys shoo'd away the gigantic crowd while Marietta entered the room. She closed and locked the door behind her. She didn't say a word before she gave me a tight and comforting hug. I cried on her shoulder for a long while until I caught my breath.

"Cho?" her warm voice came, "Are you going to be okay?"

She hoisted me up. I sat on a nearby desk. I told her everything. Everything from when Zanjoe assaulted me to what happened in Muggle Studies. I told her almost every word Draco screamed, and how he no longer cares for me.

[Old] A/N: So…I've got about three chapters or more to go? Can you please make me happy with some reviews? I'm not begging….Lolz. Just asking! Is there a difference? Oh well, I'm just happy to write.

[New] A/N: I do recommend Eddie Munster's 'All About Our Love'. Despite a few technicalities that were out of whack, it was the BEST Draco/Cho ship I have ever read –thus far. And I've read a lot. Haha. Anyway, two more chapters to go, so enjoy it to the max. Happy reading. :)


	18. Draco: What If

[New] A/N: This is an old story from an older account that I'm just trying to review and revive. I don't plan on changing the plot -just some grammar issues. It was one of my first fanfics. Btw, I plan on shipping the same couple in my next story as in this one. ;D

[Old] A/N: Sorry for taking to so long to type, but I just HAD to read the Deathly Hallows! And yes, I finished it! Yay…Well, Draco's having second thoughts! Please R & R! Thankies!

Cutechic767- Yeah I know they can't break up….Sad….isn't it….Lolz. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

ReAdInGgIrL101- Hm…I'm sort of hating Pansy right now…Lolz…

Disclaimer: All credit, but my Zanjoe character and this silly plot, goes to J.K. Rowling.

What If

Draco's P.O.V.

Cho wasn't in class today. I overheard Marietta saying that she wouldn't get out of bed. I'm worried. This isn't Cho at all. Exams are in two days. And she needs go to the classes to understand the requirements. Heck, I need her help to understand them myself. What the heck does 'transmutated' mean?

"Draco?" Pansy stood before me, "Since you and Cho are…"

"No, Pansy," I snapped.

"You really didn't care for her, right?"

I sighed, "Pansy, for the last time, I'm going to the dance alone."

She sat on my lap, "But its Valentines, darling. Everybody needs a partner, especially you."

"Everyone, but me." I lifted her off me, "Plus, I don't have time to look for a date. I need to study."

"STUDY?" she gasped. "You're Draco Malfoy! You don't need to study."

I scoffed, "Now I do."

"This is all Chang's doing! That idiotic git that thought she could take you from me has brainwashed you! She's going to pay more. She's…."

"Shut up, Pansy! Don't talk about her like that."

"Why not!" she shot back, "Huh? Why?"

"Because," I stood from the armchair.

"Because, why?" she stood up as well. "Because you love her, right? Because you wish you were going to the dance with her. Because…"

Suddenly, I kissed her. I gave her a meaningless kiss, and said, "In all the years I've known you, I found out that's the only way I can make you shut up."

She looked at me, and leaned for another kiss. I avoided it.

"Draco…" she whispered.

"No, Pansy…no…" I sat back down. I focused on the papers in front of me. I also took notice of Pansy leaving the room, defeated.

She was part of it. Part of the Video production. Zanjoe, himself, told me so. He told me his stupidity in hurting the girl he loved to get his way. He asked me make amends with Cho, but I'm not sure if it's possible. She won't even take a second glace at me. I keep an eye out just in case she looks at me, but she doesn't. Although Zanjoe did the filming, I feel much more stupid for breaking up with the perfect girl.

Once more I drifted from my studies to my thoughts of Cho. What if I hadn't yelled at her last week? Would we be in the library? Would she be teaching me these impossible words? I would probably know what 'transmutated' means. Would I be worrying if my tie matched with her dress? What if I listened to her when she attempted to whisper over my booming voice? We probably would be holding hands on the way to dinner right now, but I'm not eating dinner. Not without Cho.

[Old] A/N: Poor Draco. Sorry for the short chapter, by the way. I just had to jam in a few of Draco's feelings! Well, obviously both Zanjoe and Draco are feelings stupid (THEY SHOULD! Lolz…) Hope you enjoy the next one! Luv Ya'll

[New] A/N: Totally off topic, just a random thought. I should reread the Harry Potter series… I miss the magic. /3


	19. Marietta: Recovery

[New] A/N: This is an old story from an older account that I'm just trying to review and revive. I don't plan on changing the plot -just some grammar issues. It was one of my first fanfics. Btw, I plan on shipping the same couple in my next story as in this one. ;D

[Old] A/N: Marietta's worried! I mean Cho's going a-wall! She won't get out of bed and getting more depressed every day! Hey I would be too if my best friend was like that! Lolz. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for these two continuous reviewers:

Cutechic767-

ReAdInGgIrL101- It's great that you loved my past chapter! I hope you update your story…..And I also hope you read my original fic, which will soon be posted on FictionPress after I finish this story!

Disclaimer: All credit, but my Zanjoe character and this silly plot, goes to J.K. Rowling.

Recovery

Marietta's P.O.V.

"She hasn't gotten out of bed yet, Zanjoe." I said worriedly.

"Are you serious?" Zanjoe exclaimed. "It's nearly lunchtime. Did she get up yesterday?"

"No, but she did go to the bathroom twice." I tugged his arm. "Zanjoe, if she doesn't get up she'll miss her Algebra II exam."

"Wake her up, then. I can't go into the girl's room."

I lifted my shirt slightly revealing a brown and blue blotch on my hip. "That's what I got for trying to wake her up yesterday."

"Oh." He sighed.

"Too bad you can't go into our dormitory."

Then he began to walk up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"What are you doing?" I followed him. "You'll get hexed if you go in there!"

"But I won't step 'foot' in your dorm." He opened the door and said, "Acsendio."

He was lifted into mid-air. Then he led himself towards Cho's bed. He dropped himself on her.

"Ahh!" Cho shrieked. "What the hell!"

"Cho! Great! You're Awake!" Zanjoe's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here? On my bed? How did you get into the dormitory?"

"Creative thinking. I really didn't step foot into the dormitory, per say. So, get up and let's get you to your Algebra class."

"I don't care if I miss it." She pulled the covers over her head.

Zanjoe pulled them off. She groaned. He picked her up. She struggled.

"Marietta, can you fly me over there?" I called.

I lifted my wand and said, "Ascendio."

Cho continued to struggle, "Leave me alone."

"Cho, you need to get ready. If you don't take these exams you'll stay in 6th year." Zanjoe placed her down. She sank to the floor.

"I don't give a damn about school."

"Cho!" I cried, "Draco cares."

"I don't," she replied, and returned to her dorm. She took a pair of her clothes and robes, and headed to the bathroom. Zanjoe and I sat on the couch waiting for Cho. When she finally got out, we only had a couple of minutes to get to class. Cho insisted that we shouldn't hurry. Zanjoe differed. He, once again, picked up Cho and placed her over his shoulder. He began to run. I followed close behind. I watched Cho struggle with no success. When we arrived at Cho's class, Zanjoe placed her on her feet. Zanjoe and her entered the classroom. I stayed in the doorway. The professor had already begun attendance.

"Ah, Ms. Chang?"

"Professor," Zanjoe raised his hand, "she's present."

Cho glared at him. He smiled back. As she took her seat, Zanjoe and I left the classroom.

"Do you think she'll pass?" I said slightly above a whisper.

"She'll pass." He smiled at me, "She's Cho Chang, if you don't remember."

I smiled. I knew I'd never get him, but this was close enough. Friends.

By the end of the day, Cho was herself. I was happy to see my best friend as herself again. It's been a few days that she's been depressed. She refused to do homework, eat in the Hall, or even in the common-room, and she refused to go to class. Thanks to Zanjoe, she's had a very quick recovery. Her gorgeous smile came back.

"Marietta, are you okay?" she waved a hand in front of me. "You seemed dazed."

"No, it's just I'm happy that you're back." I smiled at her.

"Oh, we'll thank Zanjoe for that." She patted his shoulder.

"It's okay. No thanks necessary." He took a bite from his chicken leg.

Cho and I giggled. Then I saw her eyes drift off. I turned to where she was looking and found Draco at the end of her stare. He was oblivious to her situation, or so it seemed. I wonder if he's still in love with Cho, as she is in him.

[Old] A/N: Alas, love, I knew them well…Well this is the semi-final chapter. I hope you liked my story, as much I liked writing it for you guys. I'm sorry if it's another short chapter, but I need to get 'to the point' if I'm going to finish this story! I don't want to rant, unwanted-ly. Well I hope you like the next chapter. I think it'll be the final chapter.

[New] A/N: I don't think I spell checked/grammar checked the last chapter. If so, I'm so sorry. :\ But… I hoped you enjoyed the semi-final chapter. As well as the next final chapter. I also wanted to point out now that this story is wrapping up, I hope you scurry over to my other HP fiction 'Like Father, Like Son'. If you enjoyed this one, you'll definitely love that one. If you didn't enjoy this one –because of its immature scenes, you'll enjoy the other one, because I promise you it's so mature that… they don't need to get their ID's checked. Haha… that was corny. Anyway, thank you for the support and I hope I can continue to please your fiction senses. :)


	20. Zanjoe: Loved Her More

[New] A/N: This is an old story from an older account that I'm just trying to review and revive. I don't plan on changing the plot -just some grammar issues. It was one of my first fanfics. Btw, I plan on shipping the same couple in my next story as in this one. ;D

Also, since this story is now coming to a close, I hope you take a gander at my other HP fiction 'Like Father, Like Son' which is just now unfolding its plot. If you enjoyed this story, I guarantee you'll enjoy that one. :) Happy reading.

[Old] A/N: Well here goes. The final chapter! I hope you like it…BTW! I'm hoping you guys read my upcoming story on Innocent Love.

Cutechic767- Yes, I'm also glad she got out of the bed! And here goes the answer to your next question!

Mysterious Victoria- Well I'm not sure if it'll be really long, but I hope it ties up all of the loose strings in the story…..

Kittyatza- Thank you for reading the story. I'm sorry if it didn't catch your interest totally, but I hope you read other stories I write…

101- Well the answer to your question is inside this chapter!

To All My Reviewers- Thank you SO much for reading the story all the way through. I really loved your comments and encouragements. I hope you guys read other stories I'll write…Especially the one I'll be writing on Please stand by that story just like you did on this one! Thank you!

Loved Her More

Zanjoe's P.O.V.

Cho walked down the stairs of the girl's dormitory and all the Ravenclaw boys stared with awe. She wore a strapless baby blue dress that faded into indigo near the bottom. It reached past her toes. It had an indigo rose on the top right hand side of the dress. As she walked down, she revealed her high heeled indigo sandal, which explained her added height.

She was followed be Marietta, who wore a red silky dress reaching past her knees. It had a row of roses across her waist was just a darker than the dress itself.

They took the last step and I held out both elbows. I agreed to take both of them to the dance as a friend. So, all three of us walked down to the Great Hall. We were all engaged in a conversation about how Marietta and Cho will switch in and out of the dance floor after each song. That gave us something to laugh about.

The dance began with the seventh years on the dance-floor. Not many first, second, or third years attended. It wasn't much of a surprise, seeing as you were expected to have a 'date.' Cho, Marietta, and I sat at a table with easy access to the drinks and dance-floor. When the sixth years were called on the floor, Cho insisted that Marietta and I to go ahead and dance. So we did, leaving Cho at our table. The song began and I swayed with Marietta.

Marietta kept her eyes on Cho, "Zanjoe, she still likes Draco, huh?"

I looked at Cho, "Yeah, I think so."

"It hurts, doesn't it?" I looked at Marietta. Her eyes had a pained look.

"Yeah, it does." I looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I mean at least we understand how the other feels, right?"

She really cared for me, but my heart was still with Cho. I needed it back.

"Yeah," I replied as we continued to sway.

After a few moments, she mumbled something that I couldn't quite catch.

"Come again?"

She then nodded a gesture for me to look at the drinks table. I turned and saw Draco. Surprisingly, he was alone. I could've sworn I heard Pansy tell the entire school that she convinced Draco to go to the ball with her. I guess she was lying. I looked back at Marietta, who was now looking at Cho. I also looked at Cho, who was still dazed.

As the song ended, Marietta looked at me and said, "Help Cho, Zanjoe."

Marietta and I walked back to our table.

"Cho?" Marietta took a seat. "Are you okay?"

Cho quickly responded, "Yeah, sure…"

"You ladies want a drink," I suggested, before sitting down.

"Sure…"Cho and Marietta replied.

"Punch?" I asked. They both nodded. So, I walked hurriedly to the drinks, hoping to catch Draco. He was still there.

"Punch, Draco. Hurry, she's waiting."

He looked at me and I read the confusion in his eyes, so I added a quick glance at Cho.  
"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. See, Draco. It as jealousy that broke you guys up. Well, my jealousy, actually, but I now see that you guys were meant to be together in the end."

His mouth curved in satisfaction. He grabbed a punch glass and headed for our table. I took a glass and followed him. He placed the glass beside Cho's head.

"Thanks, Zanjoe." Cho said as she took the glass from Draco's hand. (Without lifting her head.)

I sat by Marietta and gave her glass of punch. "Thanks for what?"

She looked at me, and then up at Draco.

"The song just began; do you think we could squeeze into the dance-floor?" Draco smiled at her.

"Su –y –yeah, uh –sure." She was obviously tongue-twisted with shock and happiness. Cho stood up and took Draco's hand. Marietta looked me in surprise, and all I could do was smile triumphantly.

"How did…"

"It was easy. Sort of…" I replied. "See, Draco still cared, so I told him that Cho was waiting for a punch glass."

"I thought it was strange that Draco just waltzed by, but it really was you who told him."

"Yeah, but he might have done it without me telling him. You know, people do strange things when they're in love."

"Yeah, I guess so…" she took a sip of her punch.

"Oh, wait a minute, I forgot my punch." I stood up and headed for the drinks.

On my way back, I caught a glimpse of Cho and Draco. They were happy again. Cho saw me and smiled, then mouthed,

"Thank you."

Draco turned his head, and gave me a nod. A nod of appreciation, I presume.

Now that Cho had Draco's heart, and Draco Cho's, I had mine. Which I do plan on giving Marietta. I guess when it comes to love, our hearts do the thinking.

[Old] A/N: OMG! I'm finished! Thanks for all my reviewers and readers! I love this story and I might read it again when I'm older! Lolz. Well I hope you guys still review the last chapter. AND keep a lookout for new stories I may be writing! All the updates will be on my profile, so just look over there! AND there's my other story on Innocent Love. The link to is on my profile. Check it out! AGAIN! Thanks a lot for the supporters of this story!

[New] A/N: Most people skip the author's note above, so I'm repeating a bit… Now, you've finished this story I truly hope and wish you also r&r my other Draco/Cho ship: 'Like Father, Like Son' which is just now coming to its exposition. That story shows a mature side of Draco and Cho and will surprise you on so many levels. I promise the first chapter is complete hook. (I can't guarantee all of them, but I can promise I'll try to do so). Anyway, THANK YOU so much for reading this story all the way through and I hope to continue to have your support. Cho/Draco all the way! :)


End file.
